Can it stay this way?
by KissMeI'mIrish07
Summary: What is normal? Is it a loving family? An adoring boyfriend? A 9-5 job? Okay, so she didnt fit all of these, but Sydney Bristow was getting as close as she has ever been to a normal life, but who knows if it will stay that way. (please read and review) SV
1. Chapter one

**Disclaimer: I in NO way own _alias_ or any _alias_ characters.**

(A/N thankyou to everyone who reviewed this when it was posted under my old screen name, heres the origional first chapter and the 2nd chapter)

Her head pounded, but the rest of her felt worse, a nauseating smell lingered in the air around her. She didn't want to open her eyes; she knew what she would see, a dark disgusting cell, with dirty walls and an even nastier floor. She finally opened her eyes, a next to lifeless Vaughn lay with his head on her lap, his breathing was uneven, but at least he was breathing. She was badly beaten up, but her attention immediately went to a deep gash on her stomach, she lifted her shirt only letting out one whimper of pain. She felt along the wound with her finger but then noticed the silence; there was no longer the uneven breathing...

_Flash Back_

Sydney Turned off her alarm quickly not wanting to awake the sleeping agent beside her, he didn't have to go in today, and she knew how important those mornings that you can sleep past 6AM are. She pulled on the sky blue robe lying on the chair beside her bed and tied the rope securely around her waist; she stopped in the door way, half shocked and half ready to burst out laughing. Eric Weiss sat on her couch eating the end of her cereal and watching cartoons. She quietly closed her bedroom door and walked silently over to him "morning" she said causing him to jump and spill some milk onto his blue oxford shirt. He turned around "oh" he looked around him making sure the milk didn't spill anywhere else then looked up "hey Syd" he said with a smile, he then seemed to realize something "oh, your most likely wondering why I'm over here?"

"Yeah, you could say I am."

"Well, you see its kind of a funny story."

"Ok..."

"Well, my sister decided to come visit, with my 3 nieces"

Weiss didn't have to go past that, Sydney knew what happened, his sister showed up, and the kids kept him up all night, then he decided he would go to work, when his crappy car didn't start (again) he would head over to Sydney's and get a ride from her.

"Why didn't you call? And don't you normally go over to Michaels when your sister or some other "visitor" shows up?"

"Yeah well I knew Mike had a date with you last night, and I kind of assumed he wouldn't be home this morning"

It isn't like he was wrong, Weiss knew Michael better than most people knew anyone else. Sydney smirked with a light shake of her head "go home and change, meet me out by my car and ill be out after I shower" Weiss smiled standing up he placed the empty bowl on the counter and walked outside. Sydney smiled, things had gotten back to normal, her life was finally heading some where good.

(A/N thankyou for reading, please review!!! tell me what you liked, but more importantly, what you didnt like. This is my First fan fiction (really the first story like this ive ever written lol) and i hope everyone enjoys it)


	2. Chapter two

Sydney sat at her desk staring intently at the screen and her fingers quickly hitting the keys on the bored as she typed up a report. She almost jumped when her computer came with the "you've got mail" pop-up and she clicked to read it.

_Hey Sydney,_

_I called your house and you'd already left, so I figured you were busy in a meeting or doing some kind of work and I didn't want to disturb you. Did you want to meet for lunch or Dinner? Or do you and Michael already have plans? I wanted to talk to you ASAP. _

_Nadia_

Nadia logged off of the safe house computer, she couldn't wait to get out of here but they didn't want her alone after she almost went with her father almost two months ago, thank god Sydney helped her out of that mess. She stood up walking into the kitchen where two of the agents who lived in the safe house with her stood. "Morning Nadia" one said with a smile, the other (the one she had always given such a hard time to about her being such a "prisoner" in the safe house) just nodded from behind the newspaper. She sat down at the table taking a bite out of the corn muffin on her plate. "You sure you don't want anything else?" Jason asked. Sam looked up from the newspaper "ill have more eggs".

"I didn't ask you Sam, I asked Nadia, and you've had plenty"

Nadia rolled eyes, it was fairly simple, Jason liked Nadia (she wasn't sure in what way) and Sam didn't, so naturally she had ruined the friendship they had had before she moved in. Nadia stood up and walked back toward her room holding the muffin in a paper towel and turned on the laptop on her desk. She checked her mail, and seeing nothing new she sighed looking around the small room and leaning back in her chair.

Finally the "you've got mail" box popped up on the screen and Nadia immediately clicked on it to see her sisters' response.

_Nadia,_

_Is anything wrong? If so call me right away, but if you just want to hang out I should finish around 5:30 today and I'll pick you up once I'm able to. We can eat at my place or out._

_Sydney_

She hit respond and typed a quick letter back.

_Sydney,_

_Nothings wrong, don't worry. Just dinner at your place is fine. We can cook something quick over there or just pick something out on the way over to your house. I'll see you tonight._

_Nadia_

Sydney read over Nadias' reply but before she could respond was called into a meeting. She took a seat between her father and Weiss. She turned to Jack.

"Dad do you know what this is about?"

He shook his head "I'm not sure Syd"

But they didn't have to wait long before Dixon walked inside and a familiar picture came up on the screen.

"As most of you know this is Julian Sark" Dixon announced, "He escaped our custody during a transfer about seven weeks ago. After Lauren Reeds death he is believed to have become the head of the covenant, and we've just received some intelligence on his possible whereabouts."

"So we're going after him?" Sydney asked, no one wanted to get him more than she did, Lauren may be dead, but she was still hurting Vaughn in so many ways, and Sark being free again wasn't going to help the situation.

"Not right away Sydney"

"Why not?!" Sydney shot up but sat back down after a look from her father.

"He's probley expecting us Sydney, he's being extremely careful, we're just doing observation now." He looked sympathetically to Sydney. "Watching him teaches us more about the covenant, and the more we know the sooner its brought down" Sydney had heard this so many times from Vaughn about SD-6, but that didn't make it any easier to listen to.

Sydney walked out of the meeting about half an hour later to find Vaughn sitting at her desk. She smiled walking over and kissed his cheek."

"What are you doing here?"

He smiled "Well I'm happy to see you too"

She sat down on his knee "You know that's not what I mean"

"I know, I'm here to pick up Weiss, he's getting out early because Megan ran off"

"Megan's only one!"

"No, Mary's one, Megan is nine, and Sarah's four I believe"

Sydney nodded "Okay, do they need help? I wouldn't mind getting out early and spending some time with you"

Vaughn smiled "No Sydney, she's supposedly run off like 5 times since she found out about her parents divorce, she doesn't gone far, normally just down to the playground or hides in the neighbors yard"

Sydney nodded "You sure YOU don't need any help?" She asked with a smirk.

"No I should help, I'll see you tonight though"

"Not tonight hun, I'm having dinner with Nadia"

He smiled "Okay Syd, we'll have lunch tomorrow then"

"Okay"

They stood up together and with a quick hug and kiss Vaughn walked over to Weiss who was waiting by the door and they walked out.

That night Sydney picked Nadia up and they headed back to Sydneys' house to eat. Once inside Sydney changed while Nadia started cooking ravioli and started seasoning the sauce. Sydney came out in jeans and a blue tank top. The sisters joked around laughing, as they cooked. Finally Sydney asked what had been nagging at her since 9AM that morning.

"So Nad, what was it you needed to ask me about?"

Nadia looked up from the food she was putting onto the two plates "Well Syd, I got a call yesterday."

"What was it about?" suddenly the whole mood of the room had changed from cheerful and lighthearted to serious.

"It was nothing bad Sydney" Nadia said trying to ease her sister. "Its just that they gave me the all clear to go home..." The sisters had become so close, even though Nadia would have taken this as such great news six weeks ago; so much had changed so quickly.

Sydney nodded "So your going back to Argentina, that's great Nadia, you couldn't wait to go home." Sydney forced on a smile.

"I know..."

"What's wrong Nadia?" Sydney asked placing her hand on Nadias' shoulder

"Nothings wrong, I guess I just got so use to being here, having dinner with you, having family..."

"Nadia, you don't HAVE to go, you can always stay with me, I have an extra room, and it would be nice to have a roommate again"

"You sure Michael isn't you room mate?"

"Nah, we've only been dating again a little less than two months"

"And out of those two months how many days have you gone with out seeing him?"

Just as Sydney opened her mouth to answer Nadia cut her off "Excluding times either of you were on missions" Sydney smiled letting out a quiet laugh.

"I know but I WANT you to move in with me"

"Really?"

Sydney smiled "Of course!" She picked up the plates and carried them over to the table and Nadia set down the drinks.

"There's something else Syd..."

Sydney sat down in front of her plate "What?"

"Well when I told them I might want to stay, they've given me citizenship and I want to go into the CIA."

Sydneys' heart sank, not that she didn't want to work with her sister, but she knew Nadia wouldn't take a desk job; she would want to be out in the field, out in the action, and risking her life.


	3. Chapter three

(A/N- thanks for the reviews everyone, here's the next chapter, there was a rating change due to more swearing and everything. Sorry it took a while but I kept getting writers block when I tried to write and of course when I finally felt like really working on the story it was about 11:30 P.M but it being me, I of course got out of bed and started working lol, so I hope ya'll like it)

Sydney woke up to her alarm sounding at 9:00; she and Michael (who still lay asleep next to her because as usual the alarm didn't wake him up) both took the day off to help Nadia move in. Not that there was much to move, Sydney planned to take her sister shopping later in the week. Sydney walked quietly through the living room and across to Nadia's soon to be room. She looked at the pale lavender walls and the simple matching bed sheets, life wouldn't be the same, but it had changed so much since she found out about Nadia. A little more wouldn't hurt, it had all worked out so far hadn't it? She felt Vaughn's arms wrap around her waist and he kissed her shoulder.

"You ready for this?" he quietly asked.

Sydney smiled "I have to be don't I?" She corrected herself so she wouldn't receive a lecture on how she "isn't being forced into anything", the same one she received from her father at least five times and once already from everyone else who didn't trust Nadia. "I'm fine Vaughn, but it'll take getting use to, which means you have to remember where your house is." He smiled, he **had** been spending a lot of time here, even Donovan had his own bed in the living room so Vaughn didn't have to abandon him when he stayed over for a few days.

"Okay, ill try and do that, but remember call me if you need anything."

"I will, and don't act so upset. It not like we're breaking up, just not spending every free moment together" she kissed him and he tried to pull her back toward the bedroom. "Not now" she said with a smirk "We have things to do, Nadia will be here around lunch." He pretended to act hurt "Fine, so this is how it's going to be?"

"If you think that's how it was Vaughn your wrong, I've never been THAT easy."

He rolled his eyes as if saying "suuuuure" and Sydney slapped his arm laughing. As Sydney walked back toward her room to change the doorbell rang and she sent Vaughn to go get it but as he made his way over to the door he stopped and she looked back "What's wrong?"

"It's your dad; I doubt he'll appreciate me answering your door in my boxers." She sighed as Vaughn walked back to the bedroom and she made her way to the door.

"Morning Dad" She said as she opened the door.

"You're **just** getting up?" he asked as he walked inside and she closed the door behind him.

"Yeah, I was up late last night"

Jack took a seat on the couch.

"There anything you need dad?"

"Syd, I know you're sick of hearing this"

_Here comes number 6 _Sydney thought as she sat down next to her father.

"I don't want you to make a mistake Sydney, I don't trust her, she's just like her parents"

"You mean just like OUR mother?"

"Sydney her father is Sloane! She almost went with him for god sake!"

"Almost being key word dad!"

"Ever think she might have an end game Sydney?! Just like her parents did!"

"She's my sister dad!"

"Irena's your mother, did that stop her from shooting you?!"

"It's different dad!"

"No Sydney it isn't! You said you wouldn't do this to yourself again Sydney and look at yourself! You're making a huge mistake!"

Sydney stood up and walked open to the door swinging it open "I don't have time for this dad; I'll talk to you later"

Jack stood up "Sydney"

Sydney stepped back holding the edge of the door "Bye dad"

After her father had left Sydney walked through her room, past Vaughn, and into the bathroom. She turned on the shower and leaned against the wall as the water warmed up. She choked back tears as she made sure the door was locked and Vaughn wouldn't come in then let her self cry quietly, the showers noise keeping anyone from hearing her.

Nadia sat in the car with relived looking Sam and a disappointed Jason. "We'll miss you Nad, it was fun having someone around." Sam just grunted to this as he turned off of the main road and drove toward Sydney's house. Nadia smiled "Yeah well its not like I'm going far, and ill be able to come see you guys at the safe house once I'm finished with CIA training." She watched out the window as they passed by the houses._ What if this doesn't work... what if me and Sydney don't get along as well living together, is she really okay with me staying with her? Is she really ok with me joining the CIA? She did try to talk me out of it a few times... _Nadia's train of thought was cut off as they pulled up to Sydney's' place. Nadia walked out and looked up at the house as Jason grabbed her bags from the back and handed them to her. "Thanks Jason, ill talk to you soon" she smiled and quickly hugged him before making her way up the walk and knocking on the door which was answered by Sydney "Hey Nadia, need help with anything?" she asked looking to the two black bags Nadia held.

"No Sydney I'm fine."

Sydney led Nadia into her new room and Nadia put her bags down on the floor.

"Is the color ok? Me and Eric painted it a while ago... we can always repaint it if you'd like"

Nadia shook her head "Its fine Sydney, don't worry about it"

Sydney smiled "okay.." She sat down at the desk in Nadia's room. "So, you hungry?"

"Sure" Nadia took one last look around the room then walked out into the kitchen area with Sydney. "What do you want?" Nadia asked as she opened one of the cabinets to reveal the cups, glasses and mugs.

"You don't have to cook Nadia, we can go out if you'd like"

"No, it's fine, I can do something."

"Nad, I hate to break it to you, but since we're living together I have to tell you something, you're a HORRIBLE cook."

"What?" she said pretending to act surprised without cracking up.

"Nadia, you can't make toast without burning it!"

"Well, at least I'm living with a _MASTER _chef now" She said with a smirk.

"I know im not that great but I can get by"

"No Syd, you have a boyfriend who can cook"

"Yeah I know" Sydney laughed and pulled out a folder with pamphlets from all of the different restaurants in town. Nadia looked through them but before she could pick one, they were interrupted by Weiss looking for Vaughn.

"Sorry Weiss, he's found his own house again"

"Aww man, but it was so much easier with him right next door!"

"Well I'm sorry for your inconvenience, but this is MY house you know."

"Yeah, I'm sorry Syd, a least I can go over to his place now when Emma tries to rope me into babysitting"

"They are your nieces Weiss, be a good uncle and watch them once and a while"

"I'm letting those four stay with me at my place, which really isn't meant for five people by the way, why am I always stuck babysitting?! I love those kids and all, but Emma isn't even trying to find a new place, you know her, she finds what's easy for her and doesn't care how it affects everyone else!"

"Well, at least she finally left that ass-hole husband of hers"

"Yeah I guess..." his attention turned to Nadia "by the way, hey Nadia nice to see you again"

Nadia who had been sitting at a stool by the counter waiting for Sydney to finish smiled "Hi Eric, nice to see you too" He smiled upon hearing this then turned back to Sydney, "Well sorry I bothered you two"

"No problem Weiss"

"Bye"

"Bye" Sydney and Nadia called out as he left. Then the two girls went back to finding something to eat.

Sydney smiled to herself, _this isn't so scary, I don't know what I was worried about. _then her eyes wandered to a picture of her and her father _oh yeah, that's why..._

A/N PLEASE review it to let me know what you like and dislike about my story or just to let me know you read it. Thank you. (And just a hint, I update my profile page to tell around when a new chapter or new story im working on will come out if you care, if you care add that in with your review so I know to keep doing that)


	4. Chapter four

Sydney sighed as she watched Megan and Sarah run around in the yard. Why did she let Weiss rope her into babysitting for him? She never had what one would call maternal instinct. The only time she ever thought of having kids was with Danny, and that was only because of how much he wanted them. She never really thought of kids with Vaughn, she didn't even know how things would go with him. Her train of thought was cut of when she heard a high pitch scream and at first was positive one of the girls had killed another, the way those two were running around, the normally meek Sarah seemed like a completely different girl. She raced over to Sarah whose eyes were filled with tears and her hands cupped around her knee. Sydney carefully took Sarah's hands away and looked at the scraped knee and gave a supportive smile

"Its not bad, we'll just get that cleaned up then maybe we can have some of that ice cream uncle Eric has hidden in the freezer."

Megan ran in front of Sydney grabbing Mary and brought her inside as Sydney carried Sarah inside and grabbed the first aid kit. She set the small curly haired girl on the counter and began the wipe off the knee softly but was met with another high-pitched cry "Not so hard!" Megan scolded her.

That's how most of the cleaning went on, Sydney did something a bit off and Sarah (who couldn't be blamed for crying, she's only four) would cry out, and Megan would yell at Sydney. Though Megan could be a pain in the ass it was obvious she loved her sisters, and since their mother never did, took care of her younger siblings.

Later that night Sydney faked a smile as everyone (except her father of coarse who she had yet reconcile with) ate and pushed around her food at the dinner they were having to celebrate Nadia's first official day at the CIA the next day. She looked around the table; everyone was here, Nadia on her left, Vaughn on her right, Dixon across from her and Weiss on the other side of Nadia. Everyone sat around laughing but Sydney really didn't feel well enough to be out. She took a deep breath and stood up "I'm gonna head home guys" she turned to Weiss "You mind taking Nadia home?" Nadia stood up and began grabbing her purse.

"I don't need you to set up rides for me Sydney; I'll just go with you"

"No, come on Nadia stay, I'll take you back" Weiss pleaded. Sydney smiled to Nadia "Night everyone" She held her hand up as she left and Nadia sat back down.

"Something's up with her lately" Nadia said quietly to Vaughn "I know... I know..." he sighed a bit worried.

Sydney turned down the radio as she drove, she didn't feel like music now, she wanted to go home, get into bed and sleep as long as she can, but as usual her alarm will go off early in the morning sending her off to work. She pulled into her driveway and walked up into her house.

The next morning Sydney walked toward Nadia's room to wake her up, it was her first day at work today and even though she was already friends with Dixon, it wouldn't make the best impression to come in late. Sydney knocked on the door and hearing no reply opened it. "Nadia?" She looked inside, empty. "NADIA" she called out again a bit worried.

Nadia walked inside quietly, if she was lucky Sydney wouldn't have noticed she was gone yet. "Nadia?!" She sighed, nope, Sydney noticed.

"Sorry about last night Sydney"

"Where were you?" Sydney walked out and into the living area and stood in front of Nadia.

"Out, after dinner I hung out with Eric and Michael, I'm sorry if I worried you, I just fell asleep over there"

Sydney wondered over where but just shrugged it off, she would get Vaughn to tell her "Okay, well you can shower first, I'll make breakfast then I'll shower and we can leave"

Nadia agreed but before she could go into the bathroom Sydney raced in front of her and slammed the door, seconds later Nadia could hear Sydney throwing up. Sydney quickly cleaned up then just told Nadia it was nothing and they had to leave. Both women got ready quickly then left for work.

Nadia sat down for the first time since she got to the agency around three o'clock. She logged in with her newly acquired password and couldn't help but smile when it worked. She checked her mail and found a few emails from her friends around the agency. She could see Sydney sit down at her desk and sure enough seconds later an IM popped up on Nadia's' screen.

Mountaineer: Hey sis, having fun?

Wildcat: Yeah, fuuuun. You feeling better?

Mountaineer: Yeah, of coarse I am, I told you I was fine.

Wildcat: Why don't I believe you?

Mountaineer: I'm not sure, but I promise, I'm fine, ok?

Wildcat: OK...

A few minutes went by before Sydney responded.

Mountaineer: I'm not fine.

Wildcat: Tell me what it is

Mountaineer: I'll tell you tonight, not on here.

Wildcat: Ok, what time do you get out?

Mountaineer: Five or five thirty, you?

Wildcat: Same, Syd why don't we just talk in person, you do know were only about 6 meters away from each other.

Mountaineer: I don't know, but I have to get a report done. I'll talk to you later.

Sydney closed the IM, she was going to have to talk to someone, and it may as well be her little sister.

Vaughn walked up behind Sydney leaning over her shoulder and kissing her cheek. "We missed you last night"

"I'm sorry about that... Vaughn?"

"Yeah?"

"What happened with Nadia last night?" Sydney looked over to her sister who sat at her desk reading e-mails.

"Well... we stayed at dinner for a while, then me her and Weiss went back to his place for a few drinks and we just hung out there for a while."

"Did you get Nadia drunk?" Sydney asked, even though she doubted it, then Nadia would have been right next to her in the bathroom that morning.

"No, we didn't, at least she wasn't when I left"

"When you left?"

"Yeah I was going to come by and check on you, the main reason I left, but you didn't answer the door so I just headed home, why?"

"Because Nadia claims to have fallen asleep over there."

"Yeah, they did seem pretty close last night... the other reason I left."

"So you think Weiss hooked up with my sister?" Sydney asked half amused and half perturbed.

"I don't know, I mean, it did seem kind of one sided last night, maybe she was telling the truth, she just fell asleep."

Sydney nodded, and kissed Vaughn's cheek "aren't you suppose to have that report done by" she looked at the clock on her screen "by 18 minutes"

Vaughn chuckled "Heh, maybe I should go start that" Sydney smiled "Have fun" and leaned back in her chair as Vaughn went back to his desk.

Less than half an hour later Sydney was called into a meeting along with a few other agents including Vaughn Weiss and her father. After a few minutes of speculations among the agents the room quieted as Dixon entered the room and other picture of Sark came up on the screen. "The five agents involved in the surveillance of Julian Sark have been captured..." Dixon said with a hint of regret in his voice, Dixon was never able to have that cold shoulder about things like this like Kendall always had. Two of the pictures where highlighted. "The other three have been confirmed dead, but Agent Danes and Agent Lance are believed to still be alive and are supposedly being held in one of the Covenants prisons located in France."

"Have they sent a list of demands yet?" Jack asked

"No... we haven't received any" Sydney looked to her father then to Vaughn, they all knew Dixon long enough to know he wasn't telling the truth just then.

"This prison is believed to also hold a Rambaldi artifact called the locket. We're sending a team in to get this locket and bring our remaining agents home safely"

Jack and Sydney stayed back as the rest of the Agents left, once the room was clear Sydney shook her head "We don't believe you Dixon, you would never risk more agents on a mission like this, especially if you didn't receive a list of demands yet, and knowing the covenant they gave you a list of demands, what was on it?" Jack and Sydney seemed quite a formidable team at that moment; both stood at their full heights with arms crossed and wore that well known Bristow stare that makes your skin crawl. "They want Nadia; as much as I don't want to lose these agents we can't give them Nadia due to her connection with Rambaldi, and she's your sister." Jack held the same stature but Sydney's arms slowly lowered and her stare softened.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you Sydney, but there were other people in the room and news would get back to Nadia"

Sydney cut him off "Its fine Dixon" She then looked to her dad who was being unusually quiet and he finally spoke.

"What's our plan then, if their asking for Nadia even if they lose this time its obvious they won't stop trying to get her"

Dixon nodded, it was obvious he probley had a sleepless night trying to figure this one out.

"All we can do now is get our agents back and keep Nadia safe"

"You mean keep her out of the field" Sydney asked, "She won't like this"

Jack looked over at his daughter "We don't care what Nadia will like Sydney; we care what's going to keep the covenant from getting what they want!"

Sydney ignored her father and turned back to Dixon "Fine then I want to go"

Dixon nodded "I assumed you would, I have you and Agent Vaughn set on heading the mission"

Sydney smiled "Thank you"

After receiving the information on when they leave Sydney walked out to where Vaughn was waiting and told him what happened.

"So you want me to come over and we can have our own little briefing tonight?" he grabbed her hand

Normally one of these comments brought a smile to her faces but she just shook her head "Sorry Vaughn, I have plans with Nadia" she flashed a smile and went back to her desk wanting to finish things before she left for France.

Sydney finished her work and headed home with Nadia, the car ride home was silent but once they got inside Nadia stopped Sydney "What was it that you wanted to tell me at home?"

"Nothing" Sydney knew she shouldn't have waited

"Tell me Syd"

"No, seriously I'm fine" Sydney sat down on the couch and started looking through a folder and Nadia went into the kitchen and put a frozen lasagna into the oven.

"I think I'm pregnant"

The oven door sprung closed and emitted a loud bang as Nadia walked over to Sydney "What?"

Sydney put her head in her hands and let out another muffled "I may be pregnant"

Nadia sat next her sister placing her and around Sydney's shoulders for a few minutes before asking "Did you take a test?"

She looked at Nadia "No, I've been too chicken, I can jump out of a plane but I can take a freaking pregnancy test" She sighed replacing her head in her hands. "Okay, now then" she pulled Sydney up "Do it before you leave, because if it's positive" chills went up both girls spines at that possibility "If it's positive you shouldn't go Syd..."

"Yeah I know..."

About half an hour later Sydney had taken the test and set the timer, then she got the call.

"We have to go in"

"Okay, I'll be there soon"

"No Agent Bristow there have been new developments we have to go NOW" Sydney looked at the timer and gulped she wouldn't know the results until she got back.

"Ok" she hung up the phone and grabbed her bag

"Syd where are you going?"

"I have to leave now"

"But..."

"I'll be fine" she smiled "I'll be back in a few days at the most"

**_A/N-_** Sorry if this chap isn't very good but I wanted to get it up before I couldn't put things up for the weekend, and I'm sorry that the pregnancy thing has been done before, but for one I don't know if she'll actually be pregnant, I haven't gotten that far in my evil plans, also that's what I originally planned to do when I started writing the story. We'll finally get back to where we were in the first chap in the next chap_. **But I've decided if I don't get some more reviews for this I'm not continuing since more people are waiting for more chapters on my other story, so please review if you want me to cont. and since there will be no review submissions for the next three days either E-mail me if you'd like so I know to start thinking about the next chap. Or PLEASE put up a review when you're able to again.**_


	5. Chapter five

A/N- I am SOOO sorry I haven't written but sadly I read Wicked and that took my free time, plus my muse is just being difficult, I think she's on vacation or something.

Unsigned­-thanks for the review!

Caz – hehe im evil mawhahaha- I mean cough cough I don't know what your talking about, im good, very very good.

boyscoutswoman- Sorry I've taken so long to update, but here's the next chapter!

carby89- Thanks so much your so sweet, please keep reviewing!

i love vaughn n syd- thanks! Keep reviewing!

* * *

Sydney sat back on the plane staring at her cell phone, she knew she wouldn't get a signal until she got back home, and sure she had plenty of ways to get in touch with Nadia who by now knew the results of the pregnancy test, but none were privet. Vaughn walked out from the front of the plane and sat next to Sydney. "We should land in about an hour"

"Ok…" Sydney stared out the window of the plane placing her phone back in her bag, she felt so guilty for not telling Vaughn, but now defiantly wasn't the time, and what if she got back and found out she wasn't pregnant? Then both of them spending the entire mission worrying would be for nothing, even if she isn't on top of her game, he should be.

"Syd… are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine"

"You feel okay? You look pale"

Sydney seemed to lose another shade hearing this "I do? No I don't"

"Syd are you nervous? Your rarely nervous"

"No, Vaughn, I assure you, I'm fine"

Vaughn kissed her temple "Okay"

* * *

Sydney stood outside the large brick building with Vaughn and the ops team.

"Okay, so everyone's clear on their missions?" Vaughn asked looking around to the 5 other agents including Sydney. He received 5 quiet nods.

"Okay, every lets go"

The group remained together until they came to a split in the hall and they split into two groups of three and continued splitting up until each agent was on their own.

"Mountaineer, come in"

"Yes?"

"What do you have so far?"

"Nothing, one second" some fighting was heard then Sydney came back after the guard was out cold. "I'll call back in when I find something"

Sydney continued down the hall but had to stop and throw her COM from her ear as a loud high-pitched sound rung out of it and an explosion was heard on the opposite side of the building. Leaving her COM behind she drew her gun and ran down toward the side of the building most of the team was in but was stopped by the thick smoke of the halls and too many guards to count. Strangely the guards didn't seem anxious about the fact that part of the building blew up, but were looking for some people. She was suddenly yanked into a side room from her hiding place in a deserted hall. She turned around to see Vaughn standing close to her in the dark room.

"I think it was a security precaution, there were no guards down there, and of what the other agents told me before… before we lost contact… it was deserted completely, nothing there, every room empty"

Tears began to fill Sydney eyes, they lost all of the agents but then a look from Vaughn reminded her they were still on a mission. "That means the men out there are looking for us…"

"Exactly"

"Any of the other agents survive? Were they all down there?"

"Most of them from what I know, but I lost my COM back there."

"So did I, so we don't know if any of the agents are left?"

"Yeah"

Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney, they didn't know any of the agents particularly well, but they knew them and more importantly soon all their families would find out about their deaths.

Once things died down (after a few hours and the guards were sure all intruders had been taken care of) Sydney and Vaughn walked back down the hall a bit and eventually found the staircase.

"Up or down?" Vaughn asked they had nothing but their guns now, no way to tell where the hell they were headed.

"Ups as good as down."

"Eh"

"Then we'll go down" Before Vaughn could argue Sydney grabbed his arm and led the way down the stair and kept going until the basement (of course they had stopped twice to take care of some guards).

They peaked out and the basement was swarming with guards. They walked back up one flight to where two guards laid, one was a smaller man and Sydney was able to put on his cloths and with the proper tucks and folds it looked like a perfect fit, and Vaughn's uniform fit fine (though it seemed a bit long).

They walked though the basement, there were so many guards down there they blended right in. They followed a large group of guards through a gated area, normally they wouldn't want to put themselves with so many other people but they got into where they wanted to be, the prison. Too bad they didn't go unnoticed any longer. They both looked nervously at each other as a man ran in yelling about two guards lying in the stairwell striped of their uniforms. They fought the men off as long as possible but were both knocked out and taken straight to separate torturing rooms.

Sydney sat alone in the chair, she had woken up a few minutes ago to an empty room, finally a short dark haired man walked into the room and pulled on some gloves.

"Who are you" Sydney demanded but the man didn't even look up from the tools he was arranging on the table beside Sydney. "You can't hurt me, no ones yet to get anything out of you bastard, and you won't be the first" again no reply, this was meant to scare her, but it was getting annoying. Finally he spoke. "You have family don't you? You have friends, women can be so stubborn, but their weak point always lies in the heart my dear." Sydney's eyes darted around the room once more making sure no one else was here.

The man went back to his work as Sydney suppressed a smile remembering the lock pick she had in her sleeve, it took a few tries but she was able to get the small metal bar from her wrist and carefully started working on the lock on one hand then as he was pulling things out of one cabinet across the room she quickly got her other hand free and pulled her feet out. The fight that followed seemed to last forever, both were badly beaten up, Sydney just had her self to fight with but the man pulled out a knife and cut Sydney all over her body. Sydney probley would have won this fight if it hadn't been for the guards coming in to check how the interrogation was going. Sydney was of coarse knocked out and taken to a cell to be taken care of later.

It wasn't long before Vaughn joined Sydney but he hadn't been as lucky to get away from the torturing. Sydney crawled over to her, barley aware of everything around her yet; she pulled Vaughn's head into her lap and leaned against the wall immediately falling back into a deep sleep.

Her head pounded, but the rest of her felt worse, a nauseating smell lingered in the air around her. She didn't want to open her eyes; she knew what she would see, a dark disgusting cell, with dirty walls and an even nastier floor. She finally opened her eyes, a next to lifeless Vaughn lay with his head on her lap, his breathing was uneven, but at least he was breathing. She was badly beaten up, but her attention immediately went to a deep gash on her stomach, she lifted her shirt only letting out one whimper of pain. She felt along the wound with her finger but then noticed the silence; there was no longer the uneven breathing...

She resuscitated Vaughn but he remained unconscious, she had to wake him up. "Vaughn, Vaughn, wake up, Vaughn I have to tell you something, please wake up, please Vaughn wake up" Tears streamed down her face as she begged him to wake up. "Vaughn I might be pregnant" She didn't know if she expected that to wake him up like in some cheesy movie but he didn't move at all. "I took a test but I never got the results Vaughn, and I doubt if I was pregnant the baby would still be alive" Sydney took her hand off the cut on her stomach and put it behind Vaughn's head, he wasn't waking up any time soon and she knew it. She probley killed her child and her boyfriend lay on the edge of death beside her. They were in that cell around 3-4 hours after Sydneys "confession" to Vaughn before he finally woke up.

"Hey" He said barley audibly.

"Vaughn, I have to tell you something" Sydney couldn't believe she was about to do this, what if this hurt him more, what if he got to stimulated and something happened, maybe she should just be quiet until he was safe, but who knew if this was the last time she would ever see him?

He just looked at her, unsure if maybe she cracked during the interrogation, or she had a plan or something, but he never expected what he heard.

"I might be pregnant"

He started to ask, what?, but lost his breath and just had to lay back.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks again but she continued talking. "I'm so sorry Vaughn, I should have told you, I shouldn't have come, but I wasn't sure, and we left before I got results for the test, Nadia tried to get me not to go"

"Na-" he took a sharp breathe in "She knew?" he stopped there what he was saying was implied well enough implied.

"I'm sorry Vaughn, I really should have told you, I really wanted to, but I was… I was… I was scared, I didn't plan to tell anyone until I knew for sure, and you have a right to be mad I told her and not you Vaughn you really do, you should be furious with me. Not only for telling Nadia but not telling you at all, for coming on this mission, for everything."

Now Vaughn knew why Sydney was so scared on the way here, he knew it wasn't like her he should have found out what was wrong then.

It was only another hour before the CIA raided the building and Vaughn and Sydney were taken to the hospital. Once all tests were done Sydney left for Vaughn's room, he was asleep and all of his wounds had been bandaged. Jack, Weiss and Nadia arrived in the room soon after. Jack checked on Sydney and went out to talk to Dixon, Weiss hugged Sydney checking on her then went over and sat by his best friends side. ThenNadia pulled Sydney into the hall.

"I was pregnant wasn't I?"

"Yeah… but what do you mean was?" Nadia asked worried.

Sydney lifted her shirt to reveal the large gauze pad over the cut "I was hit there so many times, then I was cut… I just don't think its possible the baby survived…" Sydney began crying again

"We are in a hospital Syd, we can have some one check it out… have you told Vaughn?"

"Yeah… I just hope he remembers, I don't want to have to tell him a third time…"

"A third time?"

"Never mind"

Nadia went off to find someone to ask about an ultrasound and Sydney went back in with Vaughn and Weiss.

"Hey Syd, how ya doin?"

"Fine, you?"

"You'll be happy to know I beefed up Donovan a bit"

Sydney smiled "Vaughn's going to kill you" she chanted with a laugh.

"Yeah probley"

A nurse appeared in a the doorway "Ms. Bristow, we can take you now if you'd like"

"I'll be there in one second, thank you"

"Where ya going Syd?"

"I just have to check something, Weiss when Vaughn wakes up tell him I went to go find out for sure what I had told him earlier"

"What about?"

"Just tell him that for me" Sydney turned and followed the nurse with Nadia to the elevator.

A/N- Sorry that's not the best chapter, I felt bad I wasn't writing so I just kind of forced a chapter out, but I hope you like it. I'm considering making the next chapter the last chapter, (well it probley will be) but would you guys like a sequel? I have an idea for one, lets just say it includes Irena, please tell me what you think and feel free to e-mail me.


	6. Chapter six

**A/N**- I have to tell you guys something, I lied to you, I said this would probley be the last chap and it isn't, there are probley more to come, I don't know if this will make you happy or not but umm yeah. So enjoy this chapter.

Katejones2005- :D I get too involved with characters too, you should see me when I hate someone in a story lol.

carby87 - thanks so much for the review and the encouragement, please don't stop reviewing!

unsigned – thanks for reading not only this but my other stories and thanks for reviewing!

* * *

Sydney felt liked she hadn't taken a deep breath since she stepped out of that elevator. She laid down and the nurse lifted up her shirt.

"You're an agent right?" The doctor asked checking the clip bored beside her which had Sydneys basic information plus things like old injuries from missions (The CIA ran a large portion of this hospital so CIA agents were able to be treated with out questions)

"Yes, and I'd prefer this remain confidential"

"Yes mame, are you a field agent?"

"Yes, why?"

"Well all the old injuries listed here and… this scar" she said running her finger along the scar from when the covenant stole Sydneys eggs "Actually" the nurse corrected herself "it looks more like a surgery scar"

"No, It's from the field" Sydney said quickly "and I'd prefer not talk about it"

The nurse quickly changed the topic "This will be cold" she warned seconds before squirting the gel onto Sydneys' stomach.

Nadia sat in a chair behind Sydneys' head.

"You okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I'll be fine…"

Sydney didn't know how to feel, if she still had this baby her whole life was changed, she would probley have to leave the field, she wouldn't be like her father through her child's life, being there on a few holidays and disappearing for weeks with out any word back. And if she didn't have this child, what is there to say, she lost her baby, and it's her fault.

* * *

Vaughn woke up less than fifteen minutes after Sydney had left the room. He looked around bug eyed and Weiss assumed he had memory loss.

"Hey, hey Mike, Mike you there?" Weiss stood up and knelt by the bed then continued as Vaughn opened his eyes then closed them letting out a moan. "Bud you okay?"

"Yeah… Yeah I'm fine, where's Syd?"

Weiss took a second then said "She told me to tell you that she went to find out for sure what she told you before" he paused "Don't ask me what it means, I have no clue."

"No, I know what it means, how long has she been gone?"

""Maybe fifteen minutes, dude what does it mean?"

Vaughn paused not sure if he should tell anyone but then he told himself _dude it's Weiss. In some ways he's the one who got me and Sydney together. He's always known everything about me, weather I want him to know it or not._

"She might be pregnant…"

"Really? Mike I… did you has any clue?"

* * *

Sydney stood alone in the bathroom of her house and lifted up her shirt "I couldn't be…" She checked her pocket calendar she had placed on the edge of the sink once more "Oh god, please let me be wrong" She mumbled hearing Vaughn in the living room.

_Sydney dropped her shirt and stuck her pocket calendar back in her purse as Vaughn knocked on the door. _

"_Syd, you okay in there?"_

"_Yeah Vaughn" Sydney opened the door to reveal Vaughn ready for their date._

"_Sorry I took so long" Sydney smiled but Vaughn saw through the act_

"_What's wrong Syd?"_

_Sydney assured him "Nothings wrong"_

"_I don't believe you"_

"_Well if you don't start believing me soon then we'll be late for our reservations" she smiled kissing his cheek then led him out to the car._

* * *

"I knew something was wrong, but I didn't pursue my suspicions" Vaughn predicted his best friends next question "and no, I didn't expect this…"

"Why'd she go on the mission if there was a chance she was pregnant?" Weiss spoke quietly as if trying to keep anyone in the hallway from hearing them talk.

"I'm not sure… She feels horrible about it"

Nadia appeared in the doorway interrupting their conversation "Weiss may I speak to Vaughn alone for a minute?"

"He already knows Nadia" Vaughn said making an attempt to sit up but decided against it half way through and collapsed back onto the pillows.

"Oh, ok" Nadia took a deep breath "I'll get right to it, she was pregnant…"

Both men answered in unison "Was…?"

**A/N-** I'm sorry it's so short, but I've been sick and this is really the point I wanted to get to for this chapter. Please remember if you take 30 seconds to review I'll put a new chapter up quicker (and I'm usually more inspired when I get more reviews and my chapters tend to be better).


	7. Chapter seven

**A/N-** Okay here'sthe next chapter (up quickly due to the quick reviews)I had it finished and edited itand something got messed up when I went to save it and i lost the last 2 pages, so I had to re-write/re-edit it (im not sure I did a good job) , so i'm sorry if there are any problems ill check it over tomorrow.

**gils **- I'm sorry I'm so mean, my little sister tells me the same thing lol (actually she doesn't im not that bad to her.)

**Natalie –** lol, I've had this strange obsession with the word dude lately, it was in this chapter about 20 times, but I took most of them out when I edited it.

**i love vaughn n syd** – I'm not going to lie, your begging defiantly helped this chapter to come out faster (hint to everyone, sucking up works too lol)

**carby87 **- thanks so much for the review, and as long as there are reviews I'll keep writing.

**brenda-wood****- **thanks for reviewing

**katejones2005****-** thanks for such a kind review (I wish I could write for the show but I doubt they would let a 15 year old write for them lol) but im really not that great of a writer, I just dream up these plots and post them on here.

* * *

"Was?" Vaughn and Weiss asked in unison.

Nadia walked over and sat in the chair Weiss had been sitting in before.

"The baby's heart beat is weak, they aren't sure the baby will make it"

Vaughn looked around the room then back to Nadia "Where's Sydney?"

"She's just down the hall, they set her up in a room and they want her to stay in bed"

"What are the chances the baby will…" There was no need for Nadia to continue the sentence, and she didn't want to.

"Pretty high" Nadia made a bad attempt at a supportive smile "But who knows"

"When can I see her?"

"Sydney wants to see you too, but we aren't able to move either of you now so we're kind of at a stale mate, the doctors said you should be able to go over some time tomorrow."

Vaughn nodded "I'm guessing your heading back there now?"

"Yeah, I am" Nadia stood up and Weiss stood up with her "If you don't mind being alone for a few minutes I'll head over there too"

Vaughn shook his head "No Weiss it's fine, this medication is making me tired anyway."

"Ok, I'll be back soon"

Weiss and Nadia walked out into the hall and walked toward Sydney's room. "So I guess our plans are delayed for a while"

"What plans were those?"

"Dinner at my house remember?"

"No I don't"

"Well, I figured you'd come over we'd have something to eat and maybe some wine"

"You mean I come over and you lose to me at doing shots again"

"You didn't beat me"

"I did more shots than you, I think that's beating you"

"No, no in the end you were drunk I and won" Eric smiled.

Nadia smiled and leaning toward him whispered "I wasn't drunk" before turning the corner into Sydney's room.

Weiss smiled and followed after a few seconds.

Nadia sat next to Sydney "Hey, how are you doing?"

Sydney looked over at Weiss.

"Vaughn told him" Nadia explained quickly.

Sydney nodded then went back to answering Sydneys question, "I'm feeling fine, I mean other than the fact that I killed my child, and I killed it, it wasn't some accident, or some other unpreventable thing, I made the conscious choice to go on that mission…"

"Syd" Weiss walked over and sat down next to Sydney on the other side of the bed. "Who knows, maybe things will be okay, plus no one blames you, so just calm down"

"Getting upset isn't going to help anything Sydney" Nadia pushed some hair out of Sydneys face "You can see Michael some time tomorrow"

This news just seemed to upset Sydney more and Nadia looked to Weiss as if telling him to go back to Vaughn. Weiss quickly said good-bye kissing Sydney on the head and went back down the hall to Vaughn. Nadia knelt on the floor next to Sydney who was now quietly crying, "Syd, you need to calm down, I know it isn't easy but the doctor said you can't get too worked up."

"She tells me I'm going to lose my baby and she doesn't want me to get emotional about it!"

"Syd, shhhh calm down" Nadia stroked Sydneys forehead

Sydney took deep breaths closing her eyes; she had forgotten how exhausted she was.

"Just go to sleep Syd, you can see Michael after you wake up"

After Nadia thought Sydney was finally asleep Nadia walked out into the hall and almost into Dixon.

"Oh Dixon, what are you doing here?"

"I heard about Vaughn and I came by to see him and when I got here they told me about Sydney, how's she doing?"

"She just got to sleep, she was pretty upset"

Dixon nodded "I have to talk to her about this, but I'm guessing you don't want me to wake her up"

"No, I'm hoping you'll leave it for now"

"Will you call me when she's awake?"

"When she's able to see you I will"

"Thank you"

"Call me when she's awake, I won't ask her anything about the mission, I just want to check on her"

"Maybe" Nadia said not actually meaning it, not that she didn't trust Dixon but she didn't see how he wouldn't say something about the mission that would just upset Sydney.

"She's my good friend Nadia, please call me when she wakes up"

Nadia smiled "I will Dixon, thank you"

"I'm guessing you three won't be in work tomorrow?" Dixon said changing the subject.

"I'm not sure about Eric but Michael, Sydney and if you don't mind, I wont be in"

"No it's fine, I'll call if I need you"

"Thank you"

Dixon smiled and turned walking back toward the desk and talking to the nurse for a moment before walking back to the elevator and leaving.

Nadia walked back into Sydney's room to see Sydney wasn't actually asleep and was now staring out the window from her bed.

"Hey…" Sydney looked away from the window and to Nadia.

"Hey, um, don't get upset but Dixon knows"

"Okay, one, starting a sentence with "don't get upset" doesn't help anything and two I would never be upset Dixon knew, but more that the CIA knows, is he still out there?"

"He probley hasn't left yet, I think he went to visit some other agents, why?"

"I want to see him"

"Okay, I'll go find him" Nadia smiled to Sydney and went off to find Dixon.

Weiss laughed as Vaughn beat him for the third time in a row at chess.

"Did I ever mention this isn't my game?"

"Yes, you've also said that about checkers, Dominoes, and every other game they have here" Michael motioned twoard the closet which held a bunch of old board games and bad romance novels.

"Now poker, that's my game"

"Eh, your okay"

Weiss laughed, "We haven't gotten a game together in a long time, we have to get the guys over once your out of the hospital."

"Remember that time when I was first dating Sydney"

Weiss cut him off "Okay dude, it sounds really sad that you have to make it clear it was the first time you were dating Sydney, but continue."

Vaughn nodded in agreement but continued on with his story "She insisted on playing poker with us one night, even though she had never played in a real game"

"Oh god, I remember, she killed all of us"

"It was hilarious"

"For you, she spent her winnings on your birthday present, I lost over 100 that night"

"That's because you bluffed practically every hand trying to win back your money."

Suddenly the lighthearted air of the room was lost as Jack Bristow walked into the room.

"Well I see your feeling better agent Vaughn, I've been looking for Sydney, do you know where she is?"

Vaughn and Weiss looked at each other trying to decide weather they should lie to him or not, after silently debating they decided lying the jack Bristow was rarely a good idea.

"Room 2-31" Weiss finally answered.

"What? She said she was fine when I left, she said she was staying with you" Jacks eyes turned from his cold stare to the soft worried look he only got about one person, his daughter.

Michael Vaughn had never been a very religious person but he had to thank god when that nurse walked in and said the guests had to leave so some tests could be done. Sure he felt sorry for Weiss who he was sure was cornered in the hall, but the worst thing that was happening to himself right now was some blood tests.

* * *

Sure enough Jack had Weiss cornered in the hall and if there weren't so many witness's Weiss would probley be thrown against the wall.

"What happened?" Jack asked the concern, though there, was well hidden in his voice.

"She's…" Weiss paused unsure what Sydney wants her father to know, but then he realized he was alone with jack and his best bet was to just tell jack what he knew. "She's pregnant… or at least was"

Jack gave Weiss a questioning look

"She was but she was kind of beaten up on the mission, they aren't sure the baby will make it…"

"Thank you" Jack said quickly before continuing down the hall.

Jack looked into the room, Sydney was alone and staring out the window from her bed, it wasn't until he knocked on the door that she looked over at him.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"Agent Weiss told me you were here"

"Told you? Or did you scare it out of him"

"Sydney, why didn't you bother to tell me?"

"I didn't even know for sure until an hour ago dad, I guess I haven't really found a chance, plus there probley wont be much to tell"

Jack knew he should change the subject and he quickly searched his mind for something else to talk about "Its Agent Vaughn's child right?"

"No dad, its Sark's"

Jack smiled briefly then walked out of the doorway and took a seat by the wall.

"Where's Nadia?"

"She's off finding Dixon for me"

"Dixon knows?"

"Yeah I guess so"

Dixon and Nadia appeared in the doorway as if they had heard their names mentioned.

"Hey Syd how are you feeling?"

"As good as can be expected"

"Well I have to get going, I just wanted to check in, Robins having some boy over for dinner tonight and I have to get back"

"It's just a boy Dixon, there will be a lot of them."

"I know, that's what worries me, from the moment she was born, me and Diane knew we would have to deal with her having boyfriends one day, but I never knew how scary it would be for me"

"Don't traumatize the boy Dixon"

"I'll try not to"

Tonight would be an interesting night in the Dixon household but Sydney had to feel sorry for Dixon, she knew tonight would be one of those nights he would be sitting around going "if only my wife were here" and "I wish she could see them now".

Dixon walked over and kissed the top of Sydneys head "Get some rest, I'll stop by some time tomorrow when I can spend a bit more time here"

"Bye Dixon"

With a wave Dixon left and soon after Jack stood up saying he had some work to do and left as well.

Nadia walked over and sat on the edge of the bed "Really, how are you doing?"

"For some reason I keep thinking once I see Vaughn everything will be okay, I know this isn't true, but I don't know, I just want to see him so much"

* * *

As the nurse finished the tests with Vaughn ,Weiss re-entered the room Vaughn was staring out the window but must have heard Weiss enter because he started to talk.

"She's so close, if I screamed she could hear me, yet I have no way of contacting her, and this damn phone they have in here, it doesn't even work"

"Yeah about that phone, I just talked to someone, they said we might be able to get a new one in here later tonight."

"Really? When?"

"I don't know, she just said they had gotten the new phones in yesterday"

"Thanks man"

It seemed like eternity until an older nurse walked into the room carrying a black phone.

"Thank you so much for doing this" Michael said as she placed the phone down on the nightstand beside him and began unplugging the old phone.

"Well we weren't really planning to use these quite yet, but this young man here" she looked up at Weiss who was watching over her shoulder "He seemed quite upset we wouldn't allow him to use a cell phone in this room, but you see" Weiss rolled his eyes behind her back as if she and other nurses had told him this a million times "The cell phones can interfere with some of the equipment we have here" The nurse began plugging the new phone in and Vaughn looked over at Weiss "God I feel sorry for whatever nurse was taking care of you after you were shot in the neck"

"Actually there were multiple nurses" Vaughn laughed but the nurse in the room seemed less amused just letting out a humph as she stood up and grabbed the old phone.

"That should work, good night sir" and before anyone could crack any more jokes or complain about something else the woman had left the room.

Vaughn nervously picked up the phone as if afraid he wouldn't hear the dialing tone but smiled as he heard it. He quickly dialed the number and added Sydneys room number onto the end and a quiet ringing was heard on the other end of the line, after two rings Sydney picked up, Vaughn was nervous she may have been asleep but by the sound of her voice she wasn't even tired, or couldn't sleep.

"Hello?"

"Hey Syd"

They spent most of the night on the phone, surprisingly very little of the time was spent talking about the mission, or why Sydney went on it, or why she hadn't told Vaughn about the baby, but they spent their time watching T.V in their separate rooms making sure they were on the same channels and talking about the shows/movies that were on, once and a while the mistake was made and they were on different channels and they were talking about completely opposite movies but they would just laugh about it and move onto the next show. They only hung up after Sydney fell asleep on the phone and after saying a quick hello to Vaughn Nadia had hung the phone up for her and Vaughn was left watching Gilmore Girls and listening to a dial tone.

**

* * *

A/N- Thanks for reading that, I know its kind of long, and im sorry if the last parts seem pieced together, as I mentioned above, I lost the last 2 pages due to a problem when saving so I had to type it up quickly, please review and don't worry everyone will be leaving the hospital next chapter meaning we will know the outcome of the baby. PLEASE review.**


	8. Chapter eight

**A/N-** Sadly the mid-term rush is now upon us. My first mid-term is Friday then I'm busy Saturday and studying Sunday and Monday. So most likely the earliest I'll have an update up is the 23rd. Right now I SHOULD be studying for an English mid-term, but im all studied out, and I really wanted to get another chapter up.

**Brenda-** I love worried Jack! And serious Jack! And I just love Jack! Lol

**katejones2005****-** 18! Your so old and useless! J/k lol. Don't worry about Sydney and Vaughn, I love them too.

**carby89****-** I liked that chapter too, I don't know why. Thanks for reviewing!

**Jinna –** Thanks for reviewing (sooo sorry I took so long to get a chapter up)

**unsigned –** I updated, now your turn to review!

**Rach5-** thanks for reviwing, please keep reading!

* * *

Vaughn was moved into the room with Sydney later the next day, after that he spent every moment with her.

A few days later the doctor walked into the room where Sydney and Vaughn were waiting after the ultra-sound "We're doing much better than predicted Ms. Bristow"

Vaughn took Sydneys hand and looked over to the Doctor.

"As I mentioned the babies heart beat is stronger and from what we can tell, if you stay on bed rest for a while and keep taking the medications we gave you in a few months we'll have a healthy baby"

Vaughn's hand tightened around Sydneys, though they didn't look at each other they knew they were thinking the same thing, they hadn't talked about having the baby, they had prepared so much to lose the baby, they didn't talk about what they would do if the pregnancy continued.

Once the doctor left the room Sydney lifted her head slightly and let it fall back into the pillow "What are we going to do?"

Vaughn kissed her hand "We have a while to figure this out Syd, it'll be okay"

"No it won't! I now have to choose between our child and my job, which is my life!"

"What do you mean your job?"

"I'm not going to be my dad Vaughn"

"You won't be your dad"

"Yes I will, we're away so much" Sydney shook her head "I'd probley have to leave the CIA all together, I couldn't stay in the CIA and not want to go into the field…"

"We could figure something out Sydney"

"I don't know Vaughn…" Vaughn kissed her hand again

"It's going to be alright Syd, I promise you, it's going to be alright"

Sydney stood in front of the mirror looking at her reflection her hands on her stomach, if anyone looked at her they wouldn't know she was pregnant, her muscles were less toned but that was more of from stopping all activity than the pregnancy. If it weren't for the morning sickness and sheer exhaustion she would probley forget sometimes too.

Vaughn knocked on the door "Ready to go Syd?"

"Yeah" Sydney called out. The hospital was just allowing her to get back to work, but she had to work hard to convince everyone else she was ready, in the end she made a lot of promises to only work short hours in the day and of course only desk work.

Vaughn opened the door "Ready to go?" Vaughn wasn't asking if she was physically ready this time, by his eyes she could tell he meant emotionally.

"Yeah, have you seen my dad since that day in the hospital?"

"He asked me how you were a few times, but just in passing, I get this feeling you dad never really liked me" Vaughn said smiling at the last part.

Sydney laughed at the last comment "No need to state the obvious" Sydney smiled then continued "No, we had a fight, about Nadia moving in with me, before all of this"

Sydney and Vaughn walked out to the car.

"Well after me and my dad fought at my house we hadn't talked till the hospital, and even then we didn't really talk, I don't know how he feels about Nadia now"

"Syd, just let it go, hopefully you and your dad can just forget about the fight"

"Yeah but that doesn't change the fact that he doesn't like her"

Vaughn tried to shift the conversation away from Sydneys father as he started the car " So will your sister be in work today?"

"Yeah, we're going to go out to lunch"

Vaughn nodded "How you feeling?"

"Okay" She decided against telling Vaughn about how she felt as if she was about to barf out onto the highway, because most likely he would turn the car back towards his house (where Sydney had been living with him since they got back from the hospital).

Sydney and Vaughn walked into the agency, being the first day back for both of them they were greeted by their friends before continuing on toward Dixon's office where he rose to greet them as Sydney closed the door.

"Hey Dixon" Sydney smiled

"How are you two feeling?" He asked motioning toward the chairs in front of his desk.

Vaughn smiled letting out a quiet "good" as he took his seat and Sydney sat down next to him in front of Dixon's desk.

"Now agent Vaughn, due to your injuries we will try to avoid sending you back in the field for another week or so, but we have the clear from your doctors that once your ready we can send you out"

Vaughn nodded "When ever you need me" He glanced quickly at Sydney, they had talked about him stopping his in field duties with Sydney but she keep saying it wasn't right for them both to stop so abruptly.

Dixon turned to Sydney "And as we said earlier you'll be on desk duty until your more clear on what you plan to do, then we'll talk again"

Dixon opened his mouth to start again but was cut off by a young agent knocking briefly before opening it and telling Dixon that someone important was on line 4.

With a quick smile to Dixon, Vaughn and Sydney walked back out into the office area where they were met by Nadia.

"Hey" Nadia smiled walking over to Sydney "How're you two doing?"

Vaughn smiled saying a quick "I'm doing great" before walking over to talk to Weiss.

Nadia repeated her question to Sydney "How are you feeling?" Sydney glanced back at Vaughn who was talking to Weiss

"Not at my best, but we're still on for lunch right?"

"Of course"

Nadia met up with Sydney for lunch just after noon that day.

Sydney smiled to her sister "There's something we have to talk about…"

"I assumed that's what this was about"

"You don't even know yet"

"Is it about what your new living arrangements are?"

Sydney smiled at how predictable she had become to Nadia "Yeah it is"

"I have no problem finding a new place Syd"

"No that's not it. Vaughn and me plan to stay at his place."

"So… I can stay where I am"

"With me only down the block" Sydney smiled, Vaughn had moved only down the block from her and Eric after he moved out of his old apartment.

"Have you two figured out what you plan to do yet?"

"No clue, and I mean NO clue. It's choosing between our child and our lives."

"It's a stalemate. Well I'm here for you just know that"

They both looked up as the waitress brought over their meals then Sydney turned back to Nadia.

"Thanks Nadia"

Sydney and Nadia walked into the agency side by side laughing to themselves but the smile was wiped from Sydneys face as she saw her father watching them. She patted Nadia on the shoulder before veering off in the direction of her father.

"Sydney" Jack rose to meet her as she stopped in front of him.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm feeling fine, I was just out with Nadia" Sydney normally saying things to purposely annoy her father like this but she had to get her father to talk about this.

"I saw" Was all he said, casting a sideward glance to where Nadia was talking to Weiss and Vaughn.

"Dad, she's my sister, and the truth is, we've gotten very close. I don't want you doing something to try and ruin this"

"This isn't the place Sydney" Jack said looking around the room.

"Then just where and when, because we need to talk."

"I'll call you about it later"

That night, almost to Sydney's surprise, she received a call from her father.

"Hello?"

"Sydney, It's me"

"Dad… Hey"

"You said you wanted to get together?"

"Yeah, I did, there's a lot we have to talk about" Sydney sat down on her bed placing one hand on her abdomen.

"I'll stop by when ever you want me to"

Sydney knew it was a long chance but decided the sooner the better "Vaughn is out tonight, if you're in the area"

"I'll be there soon" Jack hung up his cell phone, little did Sydney know he was just blocks away, he had been hoping she would say tonight, he was ready to talk to Sydney.

Jack arrived about fifteen minutes later (he didn't drive right to the house because then Sydney would question where exactly he had been when he called).

"First off" Sydney started after saying hello to her father and they sat down on the couch.

"Nadia" Jack finished for her then continued. "I still don't trust her, but the CIA has done what it wants" Sydney nodded, the CIA had really stepped up security after Lauren was found to be a mole, they were extremely careful about new people joining the CIA. Jack continued what he was saying "I may not trust her, but you do, and I trust you"

Sydney smiled and leaned over hugging her dad "thank you dad"

"How are you feeling"

"As good as can be expected"

"Have you two decided what you plan to do?"

"I know what I want to do… I haven't talked to Vaughn yet… but I think I know what I want to do…"

**

* * *

A/N- Don't you just hate me for ending there? I actually don't think that is that bad of a cliffhanger, but that may be because I already have the next chapter planned out lol. Thanks for reading and PLEASE review. Also I'm trying to come up with a name for an English terrorist group for another story I'm working on, so if you have any suggestions, please post them in your review, or feel free to e-mail them to me.**


	9. Chapter nine

**A/N-** Hey everyone here's the next chapter, I brought back an old character in hopes to make up with those who were upset about me bringing back Lauren. I also have a new story called "Through it all" which I think most of you will like if you like this story. So once you read and review this go check my other story out! :)

**aliassydney93001-** Oh god Emily's excited again… everyone run for cover!

**SuperDuck123****-** We are agreed. I will stop studying and doing homework and spend all that time updating lol.

**andie** - thanks, please keep reviewing.

**brenda-wood****-** I really hope you feel better soon! As for the field calling to Sydney, I'm glad you noticed that!!! That will come back up. And thanks for the ideas; I think I'm going to use seekers of light but im not sure when that story will get put up.

**unsigned -** thanks for reviewing, please keep reading!

**Jinna -** I'm not sure on the exact but she wasn't very far along when she first found out, only a few weeks, in this chapter she is maybe 6 weeks, we'll be more definite later in the story. Thanks for reviewing!

**katejones2005****-** Aww my old and useless friend your so nice. I hope you keep reading and reviewing!!! :)

* * *

Sydney laughed taking a sip of the ice tea in her hand.

"Thank you for this" She said to Vaughn, Nadia and Weiss as she looked around her 30th birthday party.

"Do you feel old yet?" Nadia asked with a laugh and Weiss and Vaughn rolled their eyes.

"I'm 32, I don't feel old." Vaughn said pretending to act hurt.

"Maybe you should feel young Nadia, you sure your old enough for that beer?" Weiss joked taking her beer and taking a sip.

"Hey!" Nadia said grabbing the beer back before Weiss dragged her off to introduce her to some friends.

Sydney turned back to Vaughn "So what's this big surprise you've been talking about all week? I thought I was suppose to get it tonight?"

"You will" Vaughn assured her looking around the room.

"When?" Sydney said looking where Vaughn was looking hoping to get some kind of a hint. Dixon walked over whispering something to Vaughn who smiled to Sydney "I'll be back in a few minutes."

"What's that about?" Sydney asked Dixon now suspicious of what they are up to.

"Nothing, so how are you feeling?" He asked changing the subject.

"Strangely I'm feeling pretty well tonight, I'm not barfing or asleep." She laughed remembering how her morning sickness had interrupted her and Vaughn talking about what to do about the baby.

"_Vaughn we have to talk." Sydney took Vaughn's hand leading him over the couch._

"_What is it Syd?" Vaughn asked putting his hand on her leg as they sat down._

"_I've been thinking…"_

"_And?" Vaughn prompted._

_Sydney jumped up racing across the room and into the bathroom where Vaughn ran in after her waiting for her to finish with his hand on her back. She finally looked over to him taking deep breaths._

"_I want to keep the baby."_

"_Are you sure?" Vaughn asked with a light smile._

"_Yes, and I think after the baby's born, I think I'll finally make use of my English major." Sydney took a seat on the bathroom floor Vaughn sitting across from her._

"_You're leaving he CIA?" He asked pushing some of Sydney's hair behind her ear._

"_Yeah, I wanted to so many times, this is just a reason for me to finally do it Vaughn."_

"_Okay" Vaughn kissed Sydneys forehead "We're having a baby" He said with a smile._

"We're going to miss you a lot" Dixon said bringing Sydney out of her day dream.

"I still have what? Six or seven months?"

"Yeah, but it's weird to think I'll never be in the field with you again."

"I know."

Weiss came up behind them "God you two, this is a birthday party! Stop being so depressing!" Nadia laughed from behind Weiss.

"OKAY! Okay" Vaughn yelled over everyone as the music was turned down and he took a spot on the stairs so everyone could see him. "I want to say happy thirtieth birthday to my beautiful girlfriend Sydney, but now I'm going to take the attention off of her for a bit and introduce our new senior analyst at work" Vaughn chose his words carefully so not to confuse anyone who may not know about Sydneys involvement at the CIA. "Will Tippin" Will walked in from the kitchen over to Sydney hugging her as she started to cry. Every clapped and the music was turned back up as Vaughn walked over to Sydney and Will.

"So how do you like your surprise?" Vaughn asked Sydney as she finally stopped hugging will and looked over to Vaughn.

"I can't believe this." Sydney said wiping her cheeks then looking back to Will. "Your really coming back?"

"Yeah I'm really back" Will said laughing.

"Does he know?" Sydney asked Vaughn.

"Do I know what?" Will asked.

"No, I figured you should tell him everything. Vaughn said looking quickly over at Nadia making sure Will was completely unaware of everything.

"Come on you two, what's up?"

Sydney pulled Will and Vaughn into the bedroom and closed the door to drown out the music.

"Vaughn can you get Nads for me?" Sydney asked and Vaughn answered with a nod and quickly walked back out.

"First of all" Sydney started. "I'm pregnant"

"Your pregnant?" Will asked with a smiled grabbing Sydneys shoulders.

"Yeah" Sydney nodded her head.

"Did you-? Are you-?"

"No, it wasn't exactly planned, we didn't even know if we were keeping the baby for sure until two days ago."

"Syd I'm so happy for you" Will Hugged Sydney then pulled away looking to the door as someone knocked and Vaughn entered with a woman about 24.

"Will this is Nadia, Nadia this is Will, I've told you about him."

"Yeah, nice to finally meet you" Nadia said shaking Wills hand "My sisters talks about you quite a bit."

"Sister?" Will asked looking to Sydney.

"Yeah, I'll explain it all later."

Someone knocked on the door and Weiss yelled in "Come-on you four, we're doing cake now with or without you!" Sydney smiled

"One sec." She called back out.

"We'll have plenty of time for you to tell me everything later, we have to have cake now."

With that everyone walked out of the bedroom and back to the party. It was midnight by the time the party ended and only Sydney, Vaughn, Nadia, Will and Weiss remained. Nadia and Weiss were cleaning up while Sydney sat down on the couch next to Will.

"So when did you decide you were coming back?"

"Well, after the last time I saw you was the first time I thought about coming back, then know that painter?" Sydney nodded her head yes "Well we were together for a bit, then I found out she was cheating on me with my boss, I was fired the next day."

"Ohh sorry. So you staying with me and Vaughn until you find a place?"

"No, Vaughn and me came up with the idea of me staying with Weiss."

"Vaughn you can't do that! Not Weiss!" Sydney said jokingly sounding like a mother pleading with her husband not to let their son join the football team.

"Hey you stayed with me!"

"Yeah but I'm field trained and it was scary enough for me!"

Everyone laughed and Will assured Sydney he would be fine before standing up with Weiss and pulling on his jacket "I guess I'll see you at work tomorrow Syd."

"Yeah, we'll go out to lunch."

Will hugged Sydney one last time before leaving with Weiss and Nadia left soon after.

Vaughn sat down on the couch putting his arm around Sydney "How you doing?"

"Good, once we finish cleaning up I'm going to head into bed."

"I'll take care of it, go to bed, I'll be in soon." Sydney nodded walking into the bedroom and getting into bed. Vaughn finished cleaning up with in minutes and walked into the bedroom to find Sydney still in her clothes asleep on the bed. Vaughn sighed covering her with the covers and took a small black velvet box out of his pants pocket hiding it in his dresser drawer.

**

* * *

A/N- Depending on how much people like Will being part of the story will effect how much he's in it, so please tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter ten

**A/N**- Wow...I never thoughtI would make it to chapter ten... i seriously doubted this story going past three or four. I hope everyone likes it!

**alias-sydney93001****-** Thanks for being so enthusiastic and don't worry S/V all the way!

**Anide**- thanks :) Please keep reviewing!

**SuperDuck123**- fine stop reading see if I care! Lol I would care actually lol.

**Jinna –** Okay, please keep reviewing!

**unsigned** - You can not imagine how much I say the words aww I love Vaughn every day lol.

**brenda-wood****-** Okay I think Wills staying! ;)

**carby87 **– Here the next chapter, I hope you like it!

**Kim-** here it is, hope you like it!

**Anna Banana Boat**:D thanks, please keep reviewing!

* * *

"Thank God we aren't betting money" Will laughed as he lost yet another poker hand to Weiss. 

"Well normally my ass is getting kicked by Syd and Vaughn"

"Maybe I'll call it quits before I lose all my chips."

"Come on you can't leave me half way! Plus its only 9:00, what else are you going to do?"

Wills reply was interrupted by a call on Weiss's cell phone.

"Hey…yeah… sure… its still there…yeah come on over."

Weiss turned to Will "Hey Nadia's stopping by to pick something up"

"I'm guessing she can kick my ass at poker too?"

"Oh yeah"

With in minutes Nadia was walking in and smiled "Hey Eric, hello Will"

"It's in my room." Eric replied and Nadia nodded walking back into Weiss's room and came out shoving something into the bottom of her bag. "You two playing poker?"

"Yeah, and Weiss is kicking my ass at it!"

"How? This man has the worst poker face I've ever seen. His smile always gives him away." Nadia said smiling herself.

"Well Ms. Big talker, why don't you join us?" Weiss said smiling.

"You betting money?"

"No"

"Oh well, I really did want these new shoes, but I guess I'll play anyway."

Weiss laughed as they began to organize the chips to start a new game.

"Why don't we call my sister? And Michael?"

"You wanna?" Weiss asked turning to Will.

"Why not?"

Weiss got up and after a quick phone call Sydney and Vaughn were on their way over to Weiss's.

"You sure you want to walk?" Vaughn asked slipped his coat on.

"It's just down the road."

"Yeah but you said you weren't feeling well"

"I'm fine, let's go" Sydney smiled and stepped outside leading the way down to Weiss's.

Sydney stepped into Weiss's to see the poker table already set up.

"So how much am I winning tonight?"

"We're not betting money" Nadia said as Sydney took the seat next to her sister.

"Really? You guys that afraid of me and my sister?"

"Hell yeah." Weiss said with a laugh.

"We have a reason too, you two have seriously put us out of a lot of money." Vaughn took the seat on the other side of Sydney.

"So Syd, how are you feeling?" Nadia asked as she began dealing the first hand.

"I'm fine" She said quickly (her main tip off that she was lying) as she examined her hand. Every from the table looked up.

"Syd" Will finally said.

"I'm just a little tired, I'm fine" She said this time making sure to say it slower.

"We can leave when ever you want." Vaughn said.

Sydney ignored him "Weiss do you fold or not? Judging by your face I think you should fold, but it's your call." Everyone laughed and after Weiss shortly debated with himself he placed his cards in the table.

"You guys are so mean."

"I know we're horrible" Vaughn said as he put his bet in.

About an hour later Weiss and Will were both taken out by Nadia in one hand, then Sydney took Vaughn out and Nadia and Sydney called it a draw.

"No Syd, don't become a teacher, become a pro poker player, become rich as hell" Weiss said starting to clean up everyone's glasses and beer bottles.

Sydney stood up as Weiss came back in and sat down on the couch. "Nad's you have those pictures for me?"

"Yeah in my purse I'll get them."

"No I got it." Sydney walked into the kitchen where Nadia had left her purse and started looking for the pictures.

"Well that's interesting" Sydney said as her sister walked up behind her.

"Wha- oh yeah, forgot that was in there"

"You just keep a random bra in your bag?" Sydney asked as she took the envelope of pictures out of the bag.

"No…" Nadia said taking her bag back.

"Hmmm" Sydney said raising her eyes brows.

Nadia rolled her eyes.

"So who's the guy?" Sydney pried.

"What guy?"

"The guy that's the reason you have that in your purse."

"There is no guy"

"Oh my God! That's what you were picking up!" Sydney said trying to keep her voice down so everyone wouldn't hear them in the living room.

"Your insane." Nadia said walking into the living room so her sister would stop nagging her.

Sydney followed "We have to talk later"

"Yeah yeah."

* * *

Sydney walked into her house placing her purse on the table before sitting down on the couch. 

"Tonight was fun" Vaughn said sitting next to her.

"Yeah"

"What were you talking to Nadia about?"

"Something's going on with her and Weiss"

"Yeah, they hang out a lot."

"They don't just hang out."

"What?"

"Know she said she had stopped by to pick something she left over there up?"

"Yeah"

"She was picking up a bra."

"Your sisters sleeping with Weiss?"

"Looks like it."

"Wow…"

"What?"

"This is going to be a big mess when she breaks his heart"

"She won't break his heart!"

"Mmm hmmm. Suuure"

Sydney laughed "I think they make a cute couple."

"Why haven't they told us?"

"Most people don't like to wave their new relationships around"

"So?"

"You don't have to know everything in everyone's lives."

"I like to" Vaughn stood up grabbing a bottled water from the fridge and took it over to Sydney "How you feeling?"

"Eh, not at my best, but not at my worst" She said taking a sip of her water.

"I love you Sydney"

Sydney smiled "I love you too" Vaughn wrapped his arm around Sydney's shoulders and Sydney rested her head on his shoulder.

"You going into work tomorrow?"

"Why wouldn't I?" Sydney asked picking her head up.

"Because if you're always feeling sick, I don't see the point."

"I like work, it keeps me busy"

"I know, I'm just-"

"Worried, I know. I'm fine though, I promise."

"Okay…" Vaughn said quietly.

"I mean it, I'm fine."

"Okay"

Sydney let her head fall back onto Vaughn shoulder "I love you" She repeated quietly, and with in few minutes was asleep. Vaughn smiled kissing her head before he picked Sydney up and carried her to the bedroom.

* * *

A/N- I hope everyone liked it! PLEASE review or i'll cry. 


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N-** Here's the next chapter. (: PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! This chapter may be a bit different than some of the others, but most of you will like what it leads to!

* * *

**ArodLoverus2001****-** thanks for reviewing! Please keep doing so and I'm glad you like the story!

**brenda-wood-** I loved them playing poker :) This chapters a little bit more serious but don't worry we'll get back to all the fluff soon!

**vaughnloveralwaysandforev-** Who doesn't love Vaughn lol.

**KTMO**- I'm glad your hooked! I hope you stay hooked!

**carby89-** I'm excited too lol, I love writing this story!

**Jinna-**:) Thanks for your review! Keep reviewing please!

**SuperDuck123-** Ducks for cover don't hurt me!

**andie07-** I'm glad you do! ;)

**alias-sydney93001-** lol :)

* * *

Sydney sat at her desk her fingers dancing over the keyboard as she typed up yet another boring report. Now she remembered why she had been so desperate to get field clearance. Sydney snuck another saltine out from under her desk, it wasn't that she wasn't suppose to be eating, but the last thing she wanted was everyone walking by her asking if she was feeling okay.

She was caught, her father walked up behind her, "You feeling okay?" He asked.

"Yeah dad, I'm fine"

"Agent Vaughn and Agent Weiss's mission in India was a success. They should arrive home in 13 hours."

Vaughn and Weiss had left on a mission 4 days ago and were due home tomorrow. It had been a long four days and Nadia even stayed at Sydneys for the last three days. Sydney couldn't wait for Vaughn to get home, even if it was likely he would leave on another mission in the next few days. (Kendall seemed to think since Sydney was out of the field he had this right to send Vaughn into the field twice as much)

"Thanks dad" Sydney said turning around looking up at her father.

"Your welcome" Jack looked at his watch "Why don't you head home and get some rest?"

"I will when I finish this report"

"I can finish it Sydney" Sydney was surprised by this offer, not that she didn't know he had been worried about her overdoing it, but he just offered to do her work for her.

"No dad, I can do it"

"Okay Sydney" Jack walked to his office where he could see Sydney through the window as he started his own work.

Once Sydney finished her report she started to get ready to leave but her father walked up to her looking slightly worried, at first Sydney assumed it was about her and she smiled "I'm going home to sleep dad"

"It's not that Sydney…"

"What is it dad?" Sydney asked starting to get worried. _It can't be Vaughn_ She told herself _No he's safe, he's on his way home. _But Sydney knew that wasn't true, in their line of work they were never completely safe. "Is it Vaughn?" She finally got the courage to ask.

"His plane went down…"

"Do they know where?"

"We're working on that"

Sydney could feel herself wanting to breakdown right there.

"You should go home Sydney… but I know you won't do that"

"No, there's nothing I can do here" her voice about to break.

"Sydney" He now sounded more worried that she wanted to go home than that she was going to stay.

"You don't need me do you? You would just give me useless busy work"

"No we don't need you"

"Good…" Sydney grabbed her bag, she needed to cry and she couldn't do that until she was safe at home. Normally she would be able to pull herself together; she would be able throw herself into getting him back safely but she couldn't do that now, maybe it was the hormones, maybe it was knowing she wouldn't be able to go into the field and save him, maybe it was both. But right now all she wanted to do was cry, then she could come back and hover, as everyone else got ready to search for him.

Sydney was surprised to see the light on in her living room until she remembered Nadia was still there. Sydney took a deep breath, now she had to go tell Nadia about Weiss, even though Nadia hadn't admitted to anything it was obvious to Sydney her and Eric were VERY close.

"Nadia" Sydney called as she walked inside putting her bag down by the door. Tears had already started streaming down Sydneys face.

"Yes Syd?" Nadia said then looked up from her book "Sydney what's wrong?" She asked getting up and walking over to Sydney.

"The plane…" Sydney started her voice cracking.

"The plane what?" Nadia asked obviously getting nervous.

"It went down…"

"From what? What happened?"

"I don't know…"

Nadia paused then walked over with Sydney taking a seat on the couch.

"I think I love him." Nadia said seemingly out of the blue.

"What?" Sydney asked caught off guard.

"We've only been dating a month or so… but…"

"Nads…" Sydney said hugging her sister. After a minute Sydney lifted her head from Nadia's shoulder to see her sister had began to cry as well.

"Go in" Sydney said as if an order.

"What? No Syd, not if you're staying here"

"No go in, and when they send a team out go."

"Syd…"

"Go, be safe, and bring them back… please"

Nadia hugged Sydney "Call me if you need ANYTHING"

"I will"

"Promise?"

"I promise, just go"

"Okay" Nadia didn't take long to go change, grab her things and run out to the car to leave. Sydney watched as Nadia pulled out then finally let herself break down.

Nadia rushed into work first finding Jack. "What have we found out?"

"We have a rough estimate on where the plane went down, but nothing definite. We have some people checking it out now"

"When you send a team out I want to be on it"

Jack nodded "Okay… How's Sydney?"

"I don't know, she was upset"

"And you left her alone?"

"She wanted me to come in."

Jack gave Nadia a, "and you listened to her?" look.

"Agent Bristow" a young agent called running over to Jack "We found the downed plane, there appears to have been a struggle, someone took our agents"

"Any casualties that we know of?"

"Just the pilot"

Jack nodded then looked to Nadia "Get ready to leave"

Nadia was on a plane with in the hour and made a call to Sydney.

"Hi Nads"

"How'd you know it was me?"

"I just talked to my dad, he just you were just leaving so I knew you'd call"

"I'm that predictable"

"Sometimes"

"How're you doing?"

Sydney didn't respond.

"They're going to be fine" Nadia assured her.

"Be safe Nadia"

"I will be, bye"

"Bye"

Hours later Nadia stood in a line with other agents dressed in black.

"This is NOT an ambush, we are here to find our agents, who due to our intell we believe are being held in the southwest holding cells on the first floor. Team one will take out the guards watching the monitors, team two will go first taking out the guards and take their look out posts in the hallways and team three" He said addressing Nadia's group "will secure our agents. Is everyone clear?" He asked looking at the face of each agent.

"Okay team one, move in"

Once the security room was taken care of team two was sent in, then Nadia's team.

Nadia led the way scanning each cell for a familiar face.

"Nadia!" Her name was finally called out by someone in a cell further down the hall.

"We have someone down here!" Nadia called out waving her team to follow her. Some agents ran ahead and started picking locks of the cells with the CIA agents in them.

She smiled as Weiss walked out but then looked around frantically as the rest of the CIA agents walked into the hall.

"Do we have everyone?" one agent asked looking around.

"Agent Vaughn" Weiss said. "He was taken out about an hour ago"

"I'll go" Nadia volunteered "I studied the blue prints, give me some agents and we'll meet you out at the helicopter in fifteen minutes.

The agent started to say it was too much of a risk but knew Nadia wouldn't give up on this.

"Fine, Agents Weiss, Green and Janosko follow Agent Santos, everyone else follow me"

Nadia started down the hall and took the right turns until finally coming to the room she wanted. She kicked the door open and took out the three men inside before her and Weiss rushed to Vaughn's side.

"Bud, bud wake up"

Vaughn's eyes opened slowly as Nadia took the metal rings that had been used to shock him off of his ankles.

"Lets get out of here" Nadia called to the other agents as she and Weiss helped Vaughn up.

Once in the helicopter Vaughn had fallen asleep and it wasn't until half an hour until they were due to land that he called Weiss and Nadia over to him.

"I need you two to do something for me"

* * *

Sydney rushed into the hospital and made a sprint for Vaughn's room.

"Hey" He said meeting her worried eyes with a smile that seemed to melt Sydney's heart.

"How are you doing?" Sydney asked taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm fine, it looks worse than it is"

"Suuure"

Vaughn smiled catching Sydneys eye for a minute before there was a knock on the door. Nadia and Weiss appeared in the doorway. "Hey Syd, can I talk to you for a sec?" Nadia asked stepping back into the hallway.

"Sure" Sydney looked to Vaughn "I'll be right back" Sydney walked into the hall with Nadia and Weiss walked over to Vaughn. Nadia closed the door to Vaughn's room and smiled to Sydney. "I shouldn't have left you when you were so upset."

"You were upset too, plus somebody had to go save my boyfriend" Nadia smiled looking toward the door momentarily. "So you and Eric" Sydney said.

"Yeah…"

Suddenly Weiss walked out of the room and Nadia smiled to Sydney "Well we have to get going, bye" Nadia said quickly before following Weiss toward the elevator.

"What's up with them?" Sydney asked walking back into Vaughn's room.

"I don't know" Vaughn lied, patting the bed for Sydney to sit down again.

"Sydney" He began putting his hand on her leg. "When I was being tortured, all I could think about was you, you and our child. I love you so much Sydney and I can't imagine life without coming home to you. You're everything to me, and all I want to do is to see you happy everyday." Vaughn reached under the pillow and pulled out the small black velvet box "Sydney I love you, and I want to marry you. Will you marry me?" He asked opening the box to reveal a three stone diamond ring with a white gold band.

Sydney eyes filled with tears and she began to shake her head yes, but then again, what if this was only because she was pregnant? Sydney stopped shaking her head as Vaughn took her hand and started to slide the ring on.

"Sydney what is it?" Vaughn could feel his heart beat speed up as he paused, ring remaining at Sydneys knuckle.

"I won't walk down the isle pregnant." She said in a warning, but not angry, tone.

**

* * *

A/N- Aren't I so mean to poor Vaughn? He was beat up before too lol, but I love him, and I know this is a mean cliffhanger but don't worry everything will work so, so please keep reading and review! ((I normally update my stories in order but if I get a lot of reviews I'll update this sooner))**

P.S – I almost ended it at when Vaughn tells Weiss and Nadia he needs them to do something but I figured you guys needed some fluff ;)


	12. Chapter twelve

**A/N**- Well my dads in a bad mood ((And the last thing you want to do is cross him when he's in a bad mood)) So I'm in my room pretending I went back to sleep. Instead I'm working on my "baby story"(first one I wrote) I'm still kind of depressed I ended my other "baby story" 8,769 days, but I'll be okay, just incase anyone's worried lol.

**Kimmers****- **Thanks, I'm happy you like it.

**SuperDuck123****- **You have all set out don't you? Lol

**alias-sydney93001****- **I'm very sorry I'm a horrible person… I blame it on my cat.

**Jinna- **Thanks, I hope you like this one too.

**Cassie**- Here's the next one, hope you like it!

**carby89****- **Thanks :) please keep reviewing!

* * *

Vaughn nodded slowly obvious confusion on his face at whether or not he should push the ring up or take it off.

"What I mean Vaughn… I love you, and I do want to marry you. But when people think of our wedding… the last thing I want them to think of is me pregnant."

Vaughn nodded slowly, understanding what she was saying, but still at a loss as to what to do with the ring.

Sydney touched Vaughn's hand softly and he smiled pushing the ring on her finger.

"Perfect" She said not able to hold back her smile. "We'll figure this out Vaughn. Don't worry" Sydney touched her stomach. This isn't about the baby; Vaughn would never do this only about the baby. Plus the look he had on his face before, when he thought she was turning him down, he was doing this because he loved her. She was sure of it. "We still have a while" Sydney leaned over kissing Vaughn then sat back up.

"So the reason my sister was acting strange…" The puzzle pieces began to put themselves together.

"I didn't exactly have the ring with me when I came into the hospital Syd."

"So while I was talking to Nadia…"

"Eric brought the ring into me"

Sydney lowered her voice "So they're probably sitting outside this door?"

Vaughn lowered his voice to match Sydneys "Probably with their ears pressed to it."

Sydney quietly got off of the bed and silently walked over to the door, swinging it open.

"Hi Syd" Nadia quickly said, leaning against the wall. Weiss had been a little less nonchalant when he had jumped away from the door and was standing in the middle of the hallway.

"Hi" He said, a goofy smile spreading across his face that made both Sydney and Nadia laugh.

"Come back in" Sydney said rolling her eyes and walking back to sit on Vaughn's bed.

"Well that's two less people we have to tell" Sydney said taking Vaughn's hand.

"Congratulations Syd." Nadia said hugging her sister.

"Yeah, congratulations you two." Weiss said sitting down on one of the chairs in the corner of the room.

Nadia walked over and touched Weiss on the shoulder "I should get going" Weiss gave her a questioning look and Nadia raised her eye brows "oh… that means I'm suppose to go too" Sydney and Vaughn laughed and Nadia shook her head "Your impossible" She said as she jerked his sleeve so he stood up.

"I know" Weiss responded with a smile then turned to Vaughn and Sydney "We'll talk to you guys later"

"Bye" Sydney said watched Nadia and Weiss walk out closing the door behind them.

* * *

"Come on Syd, why not?"

"Because, I don't know. Vaughn you just got out of the hospital, you need to go home and rest."

"I've been resting for the past few days Syd. And it's just dinner, it won't kill me."

"I don't know… plus I told Nadia we'd be home at 7."

"So? Nadia and Eric will entertain themselves."

"I really don't want to picture that!" Sydney said with a laugh.

"Come on Syd. We can take a nice walk on the beach" Vaughn gave her a heart-warming smile. He knew she couldn't turn down a walk on the beach, she had never been able to.

"Fine…" Sydney leaned over kissing him softly "But if you don't feel well…"

"Same for you" Vaughn warned.

"Okay, let's go" Sydney finally started the car and pulled out "So where are we going?"

"How about the pier?"

"What do you want to eat?"

"You can choose"

"Anything" Sydney asked with a smile.

"Anything" Vaughn said laughing lightly.

"You sure about that?" Sydney said a mischievous smile spreading across her face.

"Yeah" He said this time a bit less confident.

* * *

"I thought you said you were worried about me!"

"You said dinner wouldn't kill you" Sydney said handing the man at the stand his money then taking the white box and walking with Vaughn toward a bench further away from the groups of people.

"But this Syd… this isn't real food"

"You put it in your mouth, chew and swallow, I think its food."

"You can also put dog shit in you mouth, chew and swallow, but that doesn't mean you eat it!"

Sydney laughed and sat down on the bench opening the box to reveal two corndogs.

"Ewww they look worse than I remember" Vaughn said half in a whining voice, but he was also trying not to laugh at what he had gotten himself into.

"You never even tasted one!"

"So!"

Sydney held one out and gave Vaughn the baby eyes "If you love me you'll try it"

Vaughn looked at her and at the corn dog then slowly extended his hand and took it. "Oh God" He said wrinkling his nose.

"Can I at least have some kind of alcohol with this?"

"It isn't that bad! Stop being such a baby."

Vaughn watched as Sydney dipped her corndog in ketchup and took a bite. Vaughn took a deep breath and took a small bite off the end of his. After forcing the bite down he shook his head "You're evil you know that?"

Sydney laughed, "The poor boy who grew up on French cuisine can't handle a nice corndog?"

"That's disgusting Syd, ANYTHING else I would have been fine with, but this…"

"I mean you're a hockey fan, aren't corndogs a sports food? Will ate them ALL the time when watching sports… and when he wasn't he still ate them."

"Well Will is just as strange as you Syd." Vaughn paused "Are you SURE this isn't just a craving? I can understand if it's just for the pregnancy, but really Syd."

Sydney laughed, "No Vaughn, I use to go to that exact stand with Francie and we would get corndogs"

Vaughn threw the remaining corndog into the ocean "Maybe the fish will eat it" He said as he went to sit next to Sydney.

Sydney laughed taking another big bite of her corndog and letting out a "mmmmmm" Just to taunt Vaughn.

"Your disgusting"

Sydney swallowed her bite "But you love me."

Vaughn shook his head "I still can't figure out why"

Sydney smiled taking a final bite before throwing out the box and stick.

"Let's go for a walk." Vaughn said standing up and holding out a hand.

Sydney took Vaughn's hand and walked with him as he led the way down to the beach. "The moon is beautiful tonight" she said hugging his arm.

Vaughn kissed her head as they stepped onto the deserted beach and looped an arm around her waist. They walked like that in silence for a while with Sydney's head on Vaughn shoulder then Sydney finally broke the silence.

"This so beats sitting around at home with my sister and Weiss."

"I told you it would. How are you feeling?" Vaughn asked as if this question had been in the back of his mind for a while.

"I was about to ask you the same thing"

"I'm fine Syd, don't worry" Vaughn stopped taking a seat on the sand and Sydney sat beside him. "But you didn't answer me Syd, how are you?"

"It was probably just the corndog"

"Syd"

"I'm fine. I promise"

Sydney slowly pushed Vaughn so he was lying down on the sand and put her head on his chest.

"I love you Syd." He said rubbing her back.

"I love you too Vaughn"

"You know, if you take my name, I can call you Vaughn too once we're married."

"Just try it" Sydney said smiling just at the reminder she would be Mrs. Michael Vaughn.

"I don't know if I can wait" Sydney said putting her arms around Vaughn.

"For what?"

"Us to get married"

"I'll do whatever you'd like Syd" Vaughn kissed the top of Sydneys head.

"But at the same time… I don't want to be pregnant during my wedding. The day I'll remember for the rest of my life."

"What were you thinking Syd?"

"I wasn't thinking anything." She said innocently.

"Yes you were"

"Well… I thought… maybe… we get married… but just certified and everything, maybe drive to Vegas. Then after the baby's born, and we're a settled, we can have a real ceremony. With the baby in it and everything"

Vaughn remained silent.

"You don't like it" Sydney said lifting herself up and looking at Vaughn.

"No, quite the opposite, I was thinking what was the quickest way to Vegas"

"We have a car."

"Are you serious?"

Sydney paused. "Are you?"

"Yeah."

"So am I."

Vaughn stood up and held a hand out to Sydney "Let's go"

* * *

"Where the hell are they? Nadia sighed as she tried Sydney's cell phone for the fourth time.

"It's okay Nads, everyone understood, that's what we get for a surprise party. It doesn't always work out as planned."

"Yeah I know… but now I'm just worried. They were suppose to be home 5 hours ago, the hospital said they left right on time"

"Do you want to call into work?"

"No…"

"Then we can't do anything than wait for them to call."

"I guess…"

"This would have been one kick ass engagement party though"

"I know" Nadia smiled "We even had Jack here."

Weiss kissed the top of Nadia's head leaning back and closing his eyes.

* * *

Nadia shifted awake and blinked as she checked the clock beside her; 8:47.

She grabbed her cell phone from the bedside table and realized someone had left a message during the night. She quickly played it and put the phone up to her ear.

"Hey Nads, it' Sydney. I'm with Vaughn, don't worry we're fine, we should be home tomorrow night. Sorry if we worried you. Love you, bye."

At first a wave of relief flooded over Nadia but then she realized how much work was wasted. It wasn't that Sydney had to call Nadia before doing anything, but it was common courtesy. They were suppose to all hang out together, Sydney knew Eric and Nadia were waiting for them at Sydney's house and she didn't bother to call. Nadia shook Weiss's arm and he looked up blinking in the light "Hey" Weiss yawned. "They call?"

"Yeah, and they're PREFECTLY FINE"

"So? Isn't that good?"

"They left us waiting here. Even if they didn't know about the party, they left us waiting here! They didn't even bother to cal until three last night."

"Nads, it's like their first day as-" Weiss was cut off by a glare Nadia gave him.

"How about we clean up and get out of here?"

Nadia stood up and grabbed her purse "Let's just go"

"Nads"

"Let's go"

* * *

Sydney laughed walking up to the house and stopped "It looks different now"

Vaughn stopped behind her "It does?" He considered it for a moment "Yeah it does."

Vaughn ran up opening the door a crack then ran back to Sydney picking her up.

"Vaughn!" She screamed laughing.

"What? You don't want me to carry you inside?"

"It's so cheesy"

"Fine" Vaughn slowly started to lower her down.

"Okay, fine" Sydney said putting her arms around his neck.

Vaughn carried her inside and set her down on the couch before turning on the light.

"Did Nadia and Weiss have some party while we were gone?" Vaughn said looking around, all the food had been cleaned up, but everything else was left out. Sydney walked over to a table where gifts had been left and opened one card "Happy engagement, congratulations and good luck. Love Will" Sydney read out loud suddenly feeling guilty.

"We didn't know Syd" Vaughn said immediately trying to keep her from getting upset.

"Yeah… but still"

Sydney picked up another card off a present "Congratulations Sydney. Love dad." This one brought tears to Sydneys eyes "My dad came… do you know how much work they would have had to do to get my dad to come…"

Vaughn wrapped his arms around Sydney. "It's almost one thirty in the morning Syd, we'll Call Nadia first thing in the morning."

Sydney let her head fall against Vaughn's shoulder as he led her to the bedroom.

Sydney rolled over looking at the clock 2:05 AM.

Sydney crept out of bed and walked into the kitchen breaking out a box of saltines and grabbed her cell phone bring up Nadia's cell number before sitting at the kitchen table to stare at it for the next ten minutes. She finally took a deep breath and hit send. After a moment it began to ring and after three rings Nadia mumbled "Hello?" into the phone.

"Hey Nads…" Sydney said nervously and became even more anxious when Nadia didn't respond.

"We didn't know…"

Nadia still didn't respond, Nadia had always been great at holding grudges.

"We got caught up in the moment… we…" Sydney couldn't bring herself to say it. She had gotten married with no one there, no friends, no family, just on a whim she drove to Vegas and married Vaughn. Not that she was unhappy she married Vaughn; nothing could have made her happier. But still… she did all of this with out even calling her family.

"Sydney, it's 2:15 in the morning, I'm tired, we'll talk tomorrow"

If she didn't say it now, it would be worse later.

"We drove to Vegas Nads… we got married"

**

* * *

A/N- I'm going to leave it there. As usual I'm nervous about all of you liking this so I would REALLY appreciate any feedback you may have. So PLEASE review and I'll update ASAP.**

**P.S**-And them getting married was decided on a whim, the chapter was going in a different direction until that idea popped into my head just as I was about to type something else in lol. So I really hope everyone liked this chap.


	13. chapter 13

**A/N**- Here's the next chapter, sorry it took so long. Thanks for the reviews last chapter. PLEASE review again.

**AliasIsMyLife**- Thanks :) I'm really glad you liked it!

**alias-sydney93001**- I wonder what goes on in my head too… But basically the idea before that was just to continue the date and have them go back to the surprise party. Not very exciting.

**SuperDuck123**- Yes, I don't remember what chapter, but it discussed the new living arrangements at one point.

**Jinna**-Thanks so much for reviewing! Please keep doing so!

**vaughnloveralwaysandforev**- here's the update! I hope you like it!

**Starlight63**- I'm really happy you liked it and that you told me that in the review made it ten times better, please keep doing so.

**lec**- I'm really glad you liked it! Please keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

There was another long pause and Sydney thought Nadia might have hung up. 

"Nads?"

After a moment she finally replied. "Yeah, I'm here" She paused again, "Congratulations Syd"

"I'm sorry Nadia."

"For what? It's not like you knew about the party, it isn't your fault."

"Well I'm still sorry for that… And for just running off and getting married."

"Don't be sorry for that because of me, or anyone else Syd. We just want to see both of you happy."

"Are you seriously saying you're not mad?"

"Yes, I'm seriously saying I'm not mad."

"There will be a real wedding." Sydney said as if out of the blue.

"Really? When?" Nadia knew she would have a better party planned for this one.

"After the baby's born" And she would have a while for it.

"That's great Syd."

"It is, isn't it?" Sydney yawned, it finally hitting her how exhausted she was.

"Night Syd." Nadia said hearing her sister yawn.

"I'll talk to you in the morning."

"You won't be up. How about me and Eric meet you two during our lunch break? If you don't mind him joining us."

"Of course I don't. Night Nadia"

"Night" Nadia said again before hanging up.

Sydney slowly made her way back into the bedroom where Vaughn was laying awake in bed.

"Were you listening to me?" Sydney asked as she crawled into bed.

"Mmmm Hmmmm" He mumbled as he turned on his side so he was facing her.

"Honest aren't you?"

"Would you prefer something else?"

"No, except when I'm all fat, then I want you to still say I'm not."

"You'll never be fat Syd."

"Good job" She complimented lying down on her side.

"So how'd Nadia take it?"

"She wasn't mad. At least I don't think. We're having lunch with her and Weiss tomorrow."

"That sound's good."

"What do we do with the presents?" Sydney asked remembering the pile on the table.

"I don't know, we'll figure that out in the morning. Get some sleep Syd"

Sydney moved over wrapping her arms around Vaughn's warm body. "I love you. Good night"

* * *

Sydney and Vaughn walked down the sidewalk toward the restaurant they were meeting Nadia, Weiss and now Will as well, for lunch. 

The three were waiting at the table and stood up when they noticed Vaughn and Sydney walking over. They took turns hugging Sydney and Vaughn before the whole group sat down.

"Congratulations Syd" Will repeated, as he pulled his chair in more.

"Thanks"

"So it's now Sydney Vaughn?" Nadia asked putting down her glass of water after taking a sip.

Sydney blushed lightly a huge smile spreading across her face "Yes. It is."

"Well that will be confusing for a while, maybe we'll just start calling you Vaughn as well, then we only have to call out one name to get both of you."

"Nice Nad's" Sydney said sipping her own water.

"At least now you don't have that whole thing of what name the baby will have."

Sydney and Vaughn both smiled remembering that conversation they had a few weeks ago.

"_You seriously think Vaughn is better than Bristow?" Sydney said laughing._

"_I'm not out to insult anyone but yes, yes I do."_

"_Well I'm the one carrying the kid. Plus Bristow starts with B meaning it's earlier in the alphabet; do you want our child last for everything in school? I mean V is right at the end, wouldn't that be traumatizing?" _

"_I survived."_

"_Yeah but look at you! You're completely screwed up."_

_Vaughn laughed again "What if the teacher goes reverse alphabetical order? Then they'll be right at the end with Bristow as a last name!"_

"_Do you really want to upset my father Vaughn?"_

"_Now Jacks being brought into this? I'm not afraid of him."_

"_Oh yes you are."_

"_Okay maybe a bit. Vaughn admitted. "But still!"_

"Oh God…" Sydney turned to Vaughn knowing he was thinking the same thing.

"What is it?" Will asked looking worried.

"How do we tell my dad?" Sydney asked Vaughn ignoring Will's question.

"Well there's always the choice of letting it get around the office." Weiss joked but his smile quickly disappeared when he received glares form everyone at the table.

They were interrupted by the waiter and everyone quickly ordered, the table was silent a moment before Will finally asked.

"What are you going to do Syd?"

"We'll deal with it… But getting off the subject of me and Vaughn being killed by my father, how are you surviving at Eric's? Are you SURE you're okay over there?"

Will smiled, "I'm FINE Syd, and I'm sure your dad wouldn't kill you, just Vaughn."

"That's reassuring." Vaughn said shaking his head.

"Thanks for the compliment Sydney." Weiss said sarcastically. " My house isn't that bad! You lived with me for a while."

"Yeah and I was drunk or at work most of that while."

"Seriously, do you all think my house is that bad?"

"Yeah" everyone said in unison then started to laugh.

"Okay let's stop picking on Weiss." Vaughn said as finished laughing himself.

"Awww but its fun." Nadia said in a whining voice, which caused everyone to start laughing again as the waiter brought over the meals.

After lunch everyone had to leave for work and Sydney sent Vaughn with them; telling them she had to tell her father alone.

* * *

Sydney waited outside her dad's house shaking her hands nervously. When she looked up he father was standing at the end of the walk watching her. Slowly she stopped shaking her hands and put her left hand into her pocket. 

"Can I help you Sydney?" Her father asked in a more curious then annoyed tone.

"Yeah... well um" Crap why did she tell Vaughn to stay home? Had she taken Wills comment too seriously? Well he was right in a way; her father would torture Vaughn much more than her. "I kind of have to tell you something."

"Sure Sydney, what is it?" Jack asked walking a bit closer.

"Well me and Vaughn did something… you may think was stupid." Sydney could guess what her father was thinking, She's already pregnant, what other stupid thing could they have done? Or she was just being paranoid? Her father did look concerned for her.

"What is it Sydney?"

"We…we" Sydney felt like her mouth couldn't form the words and she took her hand out of her pocket revealing the silver band she wore on her ring finger. "We got married." Sydney paused, "In Vegas" She finished.

Jack walked over so he was about 2 feet away. He just looked at her, as if trying to read her face more than register what she just said. He finally smiled, Sydney didn't know if it was sincere or not, but at least he smiled… unless it was a malevolent smile and he was planning to kill Vaughn… but no it didn't look like that.

"If you're happy Sydney-"

"I am dad, I really am." Sydney said quickly.

Jack smiled again, this one she was confident was sincere.

"Then I'm happy for you"

Sydney smiled hugging her father "Thanks dad"

"You're not disappointed about not having a real wedding?" Jack asked after hugging his daughter back.

"We will dad, after the baby's born."

Jack nodded then turned the door handle "Would you like to come in?"

"No, I think I'm going to head into work, I've already skipped a few days."

"Okay Sydney, I'll see you later."

"Bye dad" Sydney said heading back down the walk and to her car.

**

* * *

A/N- Sorry it's kind of short but that's then end of the chapter. PLEASE review and let me know what you thought of this chapter. Also please tell me what you'd like to see in the future. **


	14. Chapter fourteen

**A/N**- here's the next chapter, I had written a slightly different (possibly better) version late into last night, but today when I went to edit, it got messed up and I lost it. So I had to re-do it today instead of homework lol. Here it is.

**lec**- I'm glad you like it! Thanks!

**Jinna**- Scary… lol I was thinking about adding his sister in, Since you brought that up again I may add her in next chapter. (her or another person form Sydney's childhood)

**aliastar**- Yeah, I know I have to work on not repeating stuff. ((And I've been using fantabulous since I got your review lol))

**Eyghon**- Thanks! I'm not sure Irina will go into this one, I don't want to take it in that direction, but she is part of the sequel when I get to that, and I may want to add her to another one of my fictions.

**alias-sydney93001**- umm no. lol j/k

**ArodLoverus2001**- writing Jack and Vaughn is fun, so don't worry they'll be talking!

**SuperDuck123**- yes I know who… SANTA CLAUSE! Btw what was with the coal in my stocking this year? I SO didn't deserve that!

* * *

"At least I get healthy cravings." Sydney said holding her 4th rice cake up to her mouth.

"You call caramel healthy?" Vaughn asked looking at an empty bag on the coffee tablethat was once filled with rolos.

"Okay most are healthy." Sydney admitted with a smile as she checked the bag for any left over candy before throwing it out.

Sydney's eyes lit up and she raced out to the kitchen and Vaughn heard her put something in the microwave, when he came in she was taking some caramel she heated up out of the microwave.

"No..." Vaughn shook his head as Sydney dipped the rice cake into the caramel and took a bite

"I think I'm a genius" Sydney declared after swallowing the bite and started dipping again.

"You are Syd." Vaughn said with a smile then looked at what she was holding "But not a culinary genius."

"Seriously Vaughn, you don't know what you're talking about! Try this." Sydney dipped the rice cake and handed it to Vaughn looking at him with pleading eyes. He took a small bite and gagged almost immediately.

"You did that on purpose!" Sydney accused dropping her jaw and taking the rice cake back and re-dipping it.

"No, I promise I didn't" Vaughn said clearing his throat.

Vaughn watched as Sydney happily devoured another caramel covered rice cake.

"This can't be normal." Vaughn said shaking his head as he watched Sydney eat it happily.

"Its delicious, eating good tasting things is normal!" Sydney said with a smile as someone knocked on the door.

"Sydney…" Vaughn said shaking his head and walking over to open the door revealing Weiss and Nadia who were late to go out to dinner with Sydney and Vaughn. (Them being late caused Sydney's snacking which in turn caused her "discovery")

"If you're so sure its abnormal then ask at the appointment tomorrow."

"What's abnormal?" Nadia asked as she stepped inside.

"Those." Vaughn said looking at what Sydney was still eating.

"Don't ruin your appetite Syd." Weiss said with a laugh.

"They're good, you're all crazy." Sydney said defensively as everyone gave her looks.

"Let's just go." Sydney said as she grabbed her jacket and stuck the jar of caramel in the refrigerator.

* * *

"Caramel cakes!" Sydney burst out in the middle of dinner.

"What?" Nadia said taking a bite of her food.

"That's what I'm going to call them, caramel cakes."

Vaughn smiled, "That's nice Syd."

Sydney stuck her tongue out at Vaughn.

"So Syd, four month appointment tomorrow." Nadia said with a smile to her sister. "You finding out?"

"Yeah, at first we weren't going to, but I'm not that patient."

Nadia laughed. "Do you hope boy or girl?"

"I don't know." Sydney said with a smile. "Healthy is all I want."

"Come on Syd, you know there's one you want."

"I say a boy." Weiss cut in. "Then I can teach him football."

"Wouldn't Michael be teaching him football? Also why couldn't a girl play football?"

"If she's anything like her mother she could. And I can help Mike teach him football."

"Football? Hell no; hockey all the way; boy or girl." Vaughn said with a smile.

"We are not forcing any child into any sport. If they WANT to play hockey fine, if they want to play football, then… actually I've seen what happens when people play those games, they're too violent, more like ballet or chess."

"Chess?" Weiss said through his laugher.

"Too violent? This coming from the woman who kicks ass for a living?" Nadia said with a wink causing Sydney to roll her eyes.

"You both suck." Sydney said crossing her arms over her four-month belly.

* * *

"It's completely normal." The doctor assured Vaughn as she started rubbing the cool gel onto Sydney's stomach.

"You have to be kidding me."

"No actually, I believe the woman who created s'mores was pregnant at the time."

"Caramel cakes cannot be normal." He assured the doctor.

"Caramel cakes? Sounds good to me."

"Its rice cakes dipped in caramel."

"Interesting." She said after a moment.

"I think they're good." Sydney said breaking back into the conversation.

"Well if you think they're good, just not too much caramel." The doctor warned.

"I know."

"So how are our babies?" Vaughn asked looking at the screen where the black and white image came up as she turned the machine on.

"One… and there's two, right behind." The doctor said pointing the babies out on the screen. Vaughn smiled to Sydney, the same smile he had given her when they first found out about the twins.

"_Okay, here we go." The doctor said looking at the screen as the picture came up. _

"_And there's the… oh…" She said squinting at the screen._

"_What?" Vaughn asked in a worried tone grabbing Sydney's hand. "Is the baby okay?"_

"_Yes, actually they both are."_

"_Both?" Sydney and Vaughn asked in unison._

"_We have twins."_

"_Twins." Vaughn said sighing then turning to Sydney who looked a bit worried._

"_Twins." He repeated smiling to Sydney, causing her to smile back._

"So we want to know the sexes?" The doctor asked smiling to Sydney and Vaughn.

"Yeah" They answered in unison.

* * *

"What are you doing Sydney?" Vaughn asked as Sydney was stretching to reach a bowl on the top shelve of the cabinet.

"Just grabbing something." She said as she pulled a chair over and put her leg on starting the climb on. Vaughn grabbed her arm holding her down and grabbing the bowl for her.

"Syd you shouldn't be climbing on the chair, what if you fell?"

"I can climb a chair Vaughn." Sydney said in an annoyed tone.

"No Syd, you can't! Not anymore, you have to be more careful" Vaughn felt like he had been saying this to her all day, but she continued to push herself.

"Stop Vaughn! Just stop!"

"Stop what Syd?" Vaughn said trying to take Sydneys hand but she pulled away.

"This! Doing everything for me!"

"Sydney calm down." Vaughn said in a calm voice, as if talking to an upset child.

"Vaughn I'm not five! I'm not a baby! I may be having a baby but I can do things for my self!"

"Sydney, please calm down. You getting all worked up can't be-"

"Don't you dare tell what's good for my children."

"Our children." Vaughn said, even if he was getting upset his voice remained tranquil.

Sydney grabbed her coat.

"Syd where are you going?"

"Out." She answered pulling it on.

"Where?"

"I'm 30 Vaughn. I can go where I want!"

Vaughn started to pull his shoes on and Sydney turned around. "Don't follow me." She said through gritted teeth.

Vaughn stopped just staring at her as she rushed out to her car and took off.

* * *

"Nadia is Sydney there?"

"No, why, what happened?" Nadia asked worried.

"We had a fight." Vaughn admitted in a guilty voice.

"I'm sure she's fine." Nadia said trying to sound confident in what she was saying.

"Yeah, I know…"

"What was it about?"

"I'm not sure, I think she was mad I was babying her."

Nadia paused. "She's always been independent Vaughn, it's a big change to suddenly have everyone saying do this, don't do this, let me do that for you."

"Yeah… I feel so bad now."

"You were worried Vaughn, she'll realize that and be home soon."

"I hope so."

"You want me to go out and look for her?"

"No I should leave her be. Night Nadia."

"Night Vaughn. Call me when she gets home."

"I will, bye."

* * *

"Sydney."

"Hey daddy." Sydney said quietly the mascara from her eyelashes starting to run down her cheeks with hertears.

"What's wrong Sydney?" Jack asked putting his hand on Sydney's shoulder.

"I yelled at Vaughn." Sydney said looking down. "Then I took off."

Jack stepped back so Sydney could come inside.

"I couldn't go to Nadia's or Eric's because I know he'd look there first. Or any of my normal places..."

"Why'd you yell at him?" Jack asked as Sydney sat down on the couch putting her head in her hands.

"I don't know… I was just sick of everyone trying to take care of me…"

"You were mad at him for taking care of you?"

"No... I like to be taken care of… just not… babied."

Jack nodded, even when little Sydney didn't respond well to anyone babying her, just like her parents.

"I can't do half the things I use to."

"You miss the field?" Jack said sitting across from Sydney.

"No… well, maybe a little. But I'm giving it up for good, I'll have to get over that."

"You don't have to give it up Sydney."

"I have to dad, I don't want to be like-" Sydney cut her self off but Jack finished it "Me."

"Dad."

"No Sydney, it's true. But you have not only you but Vaughn as well, and your sister." Jack stood up walking over and putting his hand on Sydneys shoulder. "And me if you need it." Jack added with a smile.

"Thanks dad." Sydney said smiling to her father. "But I think me quitting is the best option."

Jack nodded understanding. "I think you should head home."

Sydney walked up to the front door and opened it tentatively. Vaughn was sitting on the couch and stood up once he heard her open the door.

"I'm sorry Syd." Vaughn said quietly.

Sydney smiled walking over and wrapping her arms around him without a word.

**

* * *

A/N- Here it is, please review!**

((Also if anyone didn't know, i posted the sequel to "2nd chance at Santa Barbara" a while ago;I have this feeling either no one saw, or it was horrible because only a 4th of the people reveiwed the sequel which review the origional.


	15. chapter fifteen

**A/N**- here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long, my muse went away on vacation… I know AGAIN. I think she's on vacation more than she's inspiring me to write. She shows up to give me 20 fiction ideas, but doesn't stick around long enough to inspire me to write them. Sigh.

Also I know I said Jack sister would be joining this chapter, but she won't be. Instead Mrs. Vaughn Sr. is coming to finally meet Mrs. Vaughn Jr. Jack's sister will be coming (I have the scene when she first meets Sydney already typed) but she won't be here for a little while. Sorry if you were looking forward to her.

**Karmie**- I'm so glad you like it. I'm not sure if I'm posting this at the site you were referring to, it didn't show up in the review. About jack being fatherly, that was a side I want to show more of, he may be cold to other people, but I think he's different around his daughter. And you'll just have to read to find out about the babies ;).

**driveMINIGirl**- oh yeah, forgot, that's EXACTLY what happened ;) lol.

**Jinna**- I'm an evil evil person, have you not realized that? Lol j/k. Don't worry I talk about that more in this chapter.

**ArodLoverus2001**- Thanks! Sorry the update took a bit, but here it is!

**brenda-wood**- mmm caramel cakes. I know I sound crazy, but I'm so tempted to try those. Next time I have caramel I'm defiantly doing that lol/

**alias-sydney93001**- Hehe, I'm mean AND awful, I really shouldn't be happy your calling me those lol. Emily I'm hurt lol.

**SuperDuck123****- **:)Thanks for always being one of the first to review!

* * *

"Mom, please come, you don't have to stay long, I just want you to meet Sydney, and she really wants to meet you."

"Did she say that?" Mrs. Vaughn said in a teasing tone, knowing her son only said that to get her to come.

"Not exactly, but I'm sure she does."

"Michael, you know I'm not a big fan of flying."

"Mom, she can't fly to see you now. Please?"

Carissa paused before letting out a sigh. "If it means that much to you Michael, I'll come as soon as you'd like."

"How's this weekend? I have the long weekend off from work and so does Sydney."

"She's still working?"

"Not in the field mom, at her desk."

"Still, with twins she should be relaxing."

"Mother, please don't do that the whole time you're here."

"Do what?" She asked innocently.

"Nag."

"You're the one who wanted me to come."

"I know, but Sydney likes to work, don't worry about her, and what ever you do don't baby her. I learned that the hard way." Vaughn could practically see his mother smiling at the last part of what he said.

"I'll see you Friday Michael."

"Friday mom." Just as Vaughn hung up Sydney and Nadia walked in from having breakfast out.

"Who was that?" Sydney asked putting a white container, which held what they picked up for Vaughn on the counter.

"My, mother, she's coming this weekend."

Sydney and Nadia exchanged looks before Nadia busied herself looking through the bookshelf.

"It's weird to think I've known you for so long, and never met your mother."

"She'll love you Syd."

"You sure about that?"

"She has to, she's always wanted grandchildren, and you're carrying her first two."

"First two?"

"We'll see how this pair goes first." Vaughn said quietly with a smile.

Nadia turned back to notice Weiss was standing in the doorway. "Okay we're both here now Syd, we want to know the sexes." She declared putting the book she had been looking at back on the shelf.

"You mean she went to breakfast with you and didn't say anything?" Weiss said walking over to where Nadia was standing and he put his arm around her.

"Not that Nadia didn't stop trying to get me to tell her though the entire breakfast. I don't think her mind was off of the babies the entire time we were talking."

"It didn't" Nadia confirmed.

Sydney smiled looking at Vaughn as he put his arm around her waist, and then turned back to Nadia and Weiss. "Well, we have a girl."

Nadia smiled hugging her sister before pulling back and asking, "And a boy?"

"We don't know." Sydney said looking over at Vaughn once again.

"Don't know?" Weiss paused "Nadia, I think they're messing with us."

"No we're not" Vaughn assured them. "The other baby's in a position that we can't tell."

"But you'll know after your next appointment right?"

"We don't know, the doctor said she's had patients that couldn't tell the baby's sex the entire pregnancy." Sydney said putting a hand on her stomach.

"I'm not that patient!"

Nadia laughed slapping Weiss on the shoulder, "Eric, it isn't even your kid."

"Yeah, but my niece or nephew."

"Technically, you'll have no relation Weiss, I'm the aunt." Nadia said in a teasing voice causing Weiss to smile.

"Yeah, but Mikes mom adores me, I'm sure she'll adopt me."

"You can ask, she's coming Friday." Vaughn said walking over to where Sydney had put the container with his food in it.

"Yes!" Weiss said before walking over and helping himself to some of Vaughn's breakfast.

Vaughn smiled and quickly explained to Sydney and Nadia, "He likes her cooking, and she spoils him more than she spoils me."

"She spoils you?" Nadia asked sitting down on the couch with Sydney.

"I'm an only child. Of course she spoils me. I can't begin to imagine how much she'll spoil the twins."

"Oh God Sydney, You way want to hide them when they're born, she may try to steal them." Weiss winked walking back over to Sydney and Nadia after Vaughn stopped letting him eat the food Sydney brought home.

"My mom was a great mother, but she will be an even better grandmother."

Sydney smiled "I can't wait to meet her."

"You're coming to meet her at the airport then?"

"I have a late meeting Friday, but I'll be waiting at home."

"I'll come." Weiss volunteered.

"You're just hoping she's going to bring you something." Vaughn said shaking his head.

"Of course not! I can't believe you would say that!" Weiss said trying to sound serious before pausing, "Do you think she'll bring me some of that chocolate she sent over for my birthday? God I loved that chocolate."

Vaughn laughed, "You made that clear to everyone, especially her… multiple times. And though you don't deserve it, yes, she probably will."

Weiss smiled once again yelling "Yes!" Causing everyone to laugh.

Nadia stood up "As much fun as seeing how pathetic my boyfriend is, we're all going to be late for work if we don't leave right now."

"I don't know what you mean by pathetic." Weiss said, trying his best to appear hurt by Nadia's comment.

"You're excited over chocolate."

"It's damn good chocolate. If you're nice to me MAYBE I'll let you try a piece."

"I think I'll survive if I don't get any."

"We're going to be late." Sydney reminded everyone before walking out to the car.

"Nadia, you've known Weiss for a while now, you shouldn't be surprised he's excited over chocolate."

"I'm not, don't worry."

* * *

"Hey dad." Sydney said seeing her dad walk in.

"Hey Sydney, how are you feeling?" Jack said deviating from his normal path toward his desk, over to where Sydney was standing.

"I'm doing well."

"How did your appointment go?"

"It went well, we could only find out the sex of one of the babies though."

Jack nodded waiting for Sydney to tell him but Sydney didn't say anything, obviously waiting for him to ask her.

"And? Do you plan to tell me?"

Sydney smiled "A girl, you're going to have a granddaughter."

Jack smiled hugging Sydney "That's wonderful sweetheart."

"Umm… Mr. Bristow…." A young agent had appeared next to Sydney and Jack and Jack looked over at him with a glare for interrupting him while he was with Sydney.

"I'm… I'm sorry to interrupt sir-" They began, Sydney felt so bed for them, it had to be one of their first days here, for she had never seen them before, and they were already being scared by her father.

"Yes, yes, what is it?" He asked only taking his cold stare off of the new agent for a moment to look down at the folder they were holding.

"Mr. Kendall wants to see you."

"Kendall's here?" Sydney asked her father and he nodded "Yes, he arrived this morning to help on a mission." Jack then turned back to the agent "Thank you, tell him I'll be right there."

They nodded and left quickly. Sydney couldn't help but smile at her father. "I don't see why you have to scare him like that."

"It teaches him who not to mess with." Jack replied simply. "I have to go, but dinner tonight?"

"I can't, how about before the meeting Friday? We should have an hour for a break I'm guessing."

"Why not a late dinner after?"

"Vaughn's mother is flying in, so I have to head home after the meeting."

Jack paused looking down and nodding "Okay, before the meeting is fine then."

"What is it dad?" Sydney said sensing something off.

"Nothing Sydney." Jack said looking up again. "I have to go, I'll talk to you later."

Jack quickly excused himself and Sydney walked over to Vaughn.

"I saw your dad scare the crap out of agent Lorenz."

"Remind me to apologize to him later, I don't know why, but for some reason my dad gets pleasure out of intimidating people."

"Your dad looked worried or something when I looked back at one point, he okay?"

"I mentioned your mom was coming, maybe he's worried about her still being upset."

"I told my mom everything last time I was there, she'll be fine Syd. She thought it was rediculos I thought she would care."

"I know, but my dad doesn't"

Vaughn nodded, "Well I'm sure my mom will want to see him, hopefully before she leaves we can have everyone over for dinner."

"I'll talk to my dad about it."

* * *

"So she's coming tonight?" Jack asked taking a bite of his ziti dinner.

"Yeah, her flight should be getting in just around when our meeting ends."

"I'm sure you'll have a great time with her, if I remember correctly, she was a wonderful person…"

"I'm sure she hasn't changed, judging by the way Weiss and Vaughn talk about her."

"You do realize, some people do call you Mrs. Vaughn, yet you still call agent Vaughn by his last name."

Sydney shrugged "I like calling him that."

They spent most of the dinner avoiding talking about Mrs. Vaughn coming, since Sydney was guessing she was what her father had been worried about the other day. But realizing they had to leave soon Sydney put her fork down. "Dad would you mind coming to dinner?"

"We're at dinner Sydney."

Sydney smiled; she loved her dad like this, if only he could be this way around everyone else. "No dad, I mean Sunday night, with me Vaughn his mother, and probably Weiss and Nadia."

Jack nodded slowly before putting his fork down as well. "I don't know; I may have work."

"Please check for me dad? We'd really appreciate if you came."

"I don't know Sydney."

"Are you worried she'll hate you because of mom?"

"Of course not." He said so quickly Sydney knew that was what had been making him nervous. And once he said it he knew he had given himself away.

"Sydney, I just don't want to upset her. She's been though enough and I doubt she's looking forward to seeing me."

"Dad, if things get uncomfortable you can always leave, but please, at least try to make it. I really think she'll be okay."

Jack nodded slowly "If it really means that much to you."

Sydney smiled "Thanks dad."

"Your welcome, we should get back to work now."

"Of course" Sydney said standing up.

* * *

Having forgotten her cell phone Sydney rushed home to check if Vaughn and his mother were back yet. Not seeing his car she walked inside sitting on the couch and taking her shoes off. It wasn't until after she had turned on the T.V that she realized there were two messages. The first was from Nadia, making sure their plans for Sunday morning were still on. The second was from Vaughn, saying his mother's flight had been delay and they would be back later that night. Sydney yawned decided she would go watch T.V in her bedroom as she waited for them to get back, but once she laid down; she realized how exhausted she was and fell asleep.

"Syd? Sydney!" Vaughn called walking inside and placing his mother's bag by the door. He walked into the living room his mother following. Carissa Vaughn was a woman who had aged gracefully; unlike many women Carissa hadn't had any plastic surgery to keep her looking "young". Despite this she looked very good for her age. Most of her curly hair had remained a light brown with silver hairs mixed in. Her eyes were a lighter green than her sons, but green nonetheless. Her skin was light and her face thin. She wore a nervous smile as she looked around for her daughter in law.

"I'll find her mom, one second." Vaughn assured his mother as he walked across the living room to find Sydney asleep on the bed, at first he planned to wake her up. But something stopped him, he found himself just watching her sleep from the doorway. Soon his mother walked up behind him touching him on the shoulder. "Let her sleep, we'll have our introductions in the morning."

"Are you sure mom? She won't mind if I wake her up."

His mother just smiled repeating, "Let her sleep."

**

* * *

A/N- This actually has A LOT more I planned to put in this, but I decided to make Carissa's weekend into a whole separate chapter, that way I don't rush anything. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. I'll give you some of the cake I made!**


	16. Chapter sixteen breakfast

**A/N**- This chapter I have had HORRIBLE writers block on, but I suffered though it. I also have some very depressing news. My million-year laptop has died. It happened two days ago and I have been in mourning for it. This means I lost some plans for my fictions, but mainly the problem is I have a lot less time to write. Since the main computer in my house is one in plain view, and no one know I write fictions, I can't type there. So I have to type on the old comp in my sun porch. And that also means I can no longer write at 2AM like I use to because my family would get suspicious :( But now that I'm done complaining onto this chapter.

Also responses to reviews will be posted in my live journal some time soon.

* * *

Sydney woke up rolling over to see Vaughn next to her. It wasn't until she heard noise from the kitchen that Sydney remembered Mrs. Vaughn was here by now. Sydney walked silently out of her room watching Carissa Vaughn for a moment. Carissa's hair was wet in large ringlets, meaning she had been up for a while and already had taken a shower. She went from stirring something in a pot to mixing batter. She didn't even notice Sydney until Sydney closed the bedroom door. Turning down the heat on the stove Carissa preceded over to Sydney. 

"I'm sorry I must have fallen asleep last night." Sydney immediately apologized.

"Oh no dear, it's no problem. I'm sorry if I woke you up."

"No you didn't." Sydney looked over to the stove. "Are you making something?"

"Just crepes and berry sauce to put in them. I hope you don't mind, I helped my self to some things in the fridge."

"No, you're welcome to anything you'd like; crepes actually sound great right now."

Carissa smiled, "Good."

They stood there awkwardly for a moment before Carissa nodded, "Well I'll be done very soon. If you'd like to shower first then everything will be set up."

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Sydney asked ignoring the fact she wasn't the top cook.

"I've made meals much bigger than this by my self. Especially after Michael got into those darn videogames he never volunteered to help anymore."

"Michael played videogames?"

"Oh yes, for hours on end. He never told you it?"

"No he never admitted it." Sydney said smiling at how much she would probably end up teasing him over this.

"Well I can see we're going to have quite a bit of fun with my son." Carissa said as if reading Sydneys mind.

"Yeah, I'm sure we will."

"Well go take your shower, everything will be ready soon."

"Okay." Sydney said quickly before heading for the bathroom.

When she walked out of the bathroom into the bedroom Vaughn was no longer in bed. Sydney quickly changed into her work clothes (a pair of black maternity pants and a jacket, the only maternity clothes she had purchased so far). Then she walked out pausing in the doorway to see Mrs. Vaughn had shifted the cooking duties to her son and she was now sitting on the couch reading the newspaper.

"Hey" Vaughn said as he noticed her walking over.

"Morning."

"I hear you and my mother already met this morning."

"Yeah, she was already cooking breakfast. Which I see she has passed onto you."

"Actually, I'm done. Would you like one? Or would you prefer a caramel cake?"

"I haven't had one of those in a while actually." Sydney said pretending to consider the offer.

"Oh God, I thought that craving passed."

"The doctor said, if I crave it I should eat it. As long as it isn't in excess and isn't rat poison."

Vaughn laughed, "I hope you wouldn't crave rat poison."

"So do I, because sometimes they're too hard to resist."

"Would both of you like some crepes?" Vaughn asked his mother and Sydney as he filled the crepes, added powered sugar and set them at the table.

"Thank you dear."

"Yes, I would." Sydney said walking over to the table.

"So, have you two considered names yet?"

"A few but nothing definite. It's not the problem that we don't agree on names, it that we agree on too many of them"

Sydney smiled, "Hopefully we'll grow to hate a few over the next five months"

"That's right sweetie, you still have five months." Carissa paused looking down at her plate before once again looking to Sydney. "How has your father been?"

Though the families weren't close friends, Jack and William had worked together and Carissa had met Jack on a few occasions.

"He's fine." Sydney replied simply taking a bite of her crepe to keep from having to elaborate.

"Michael said he may be coming by for dinner Sunday night, has he agreed to?"

"If he's able to make it he will."

"Anyone else? I'm assuming Eric will come. Feel free to invite whom ever you like."

"Well my sister will probably come with Eric."

"You have a sister? I didn't know that."

"Half sister."

"So your father got remarried?"

"No, she's my sister though my mother…"

Carrissa nodded once again focusing her attention on her plate, as did Sydney. The silence probably would have continued if it weren't for a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in Weiss" Vaughn called seeing Weiss though the window.

"I smelt something cooking and I figured I'd stop by before I had to leave for work."

"You live down the street Weiss, how could you smell anything? There is barley even a smell."

"Okay, maybe I had a hunch she would be cooking breakfast."

Carissa smiled, "Help yourself to some breakfast sweetie. Don't want to send you to work hungry."

"Yes mame" Weiss said as he helped himself to a crepe making sure to spread the powered sugar evenly on the top.

Weiss walked over to the table looking at Vaughn and Sydney. "See how nice she is to me you two. I think you could learn from her."

"She doesn't know you as well as we do." Vaughn said shaking his head and Sydney nodded hers' agreeing.

As the doorbell rang once again Carissa laughed, "You two are very busy in the morning aren't you?"

"Not usually" Sydney said walking over and opening the front door to reveal Nadia.

"Is Eric here? He turned off his cell phone and works trying to get a hold of him."

"Yeah, I'm in here Nadia, I'm not late am I?"

"No later than usual." Nadia cast a worried glance at Mrs. Vaughn and Vaughn nodded showing his mother already knew about their CIA involvement.

"We found out Alexander Williams is selling his L.A home. We're going in as perspective buyers."

"Real mission?" Weiss asked taking the last bite of his crepe.

"I-" Nadia took a moment to consider her word choice. "Distract him, while you get into his office and find what you can."

"I don't see why we don't just arrest the bastard. I really can't stand him." Sydney said getting a crepe for Nadia and handing the plate to her.

"He's useful, we've been able to get a lot of information off of him in the past." Nadia explained sitting next to Eric.

"When do you two leave?" Vaughn asked looking over to Nadia.

"We have to be in for a quick pre-mission briefing in an hour and a half, then we'll leave straight from work."

Nadia turned to Mrs. Vaughn. "By the way I'm Nadia, Sydney's sister."

"She told me you may be joining us for dinner Sunday night."

"If you don't mind, I would be glad to."

"Oh, we'll be delighted to have you"

"Well, it's nice to meet you, but I have to get ready, unlike him who just has to put a suit on."

"So I'm guessing your either planning to borrow my clothes or go home and change before you go?

"Well its not like you fit into your dresses right now Syd."

"Which dress?"

"Umm, anyone. They aren't supplying anything because I'm just suppose to be the hot fiancé of the rich guy."

"Have fun, raid my closet." Sydney said motioning toward the bedroom door.

"And if SOMEONE wants to help me straighten my hair so I have it done before I have to leave, I would love them forever."

Sydney smiled rolling her eyes. "Go plug in my straighter, pick out a dress and I'll be in there in a second."

Nadia smiled, "Thanks Syd."

"Welcome." Sydney said as Nadia went into Sydney's room.

"This won't take too long." Sydney assured Mrs. Vaughn.

"Oh, it's fine dear, I'll just be cleaning breakfast up."

"No, please leave that for me. I can take care of it."

"No dear, you'll do no such thing. Me and Michael will take care of it."

Sydney smiled, "Thank you Carissa." She looked back toward her bedroom; "I'm going to go help out Nadia now."

"Find a dress?" Sydney asked knocking on the door.

"Yeah, come on in."

Sydney walked in and Nadia had found a low cut red tank top and very short jean skirt.

"That will get his attention." Sydney said with a laugh.

Nadia took a seat and Sydney slowly began the process of straightening her sister's hair.

"How are you girls doing?" Carissa asked appearing in the doorway.

"Good, you have Michael cleaning up?"

"Of course. My dear, one lesson you have to learn as a wife is that it's a total lie that women have to do all the housework. We can easily get the men to do it. It's just that most men aren't very good at it. Now you're lucky because my son is, so use his talents. Especially since you should be resting."

Sydney laughed. "I'll remember that."

"Now don't you look… interesting." Carissa said looking at Nadia who had just finished applying her makeup.

"I look like a gold digging tramp." Nadia said seemingly satisfied with how she looked.

"Nadia" Sydney said not sure how Mrs. Vaughn would react to that. But Carissa just laughed saying, "That you do."

Weiss appeared in the doorway. "See Nadia, why can't you wear that more often?"

"Because this young woman isn't a slut like most of her time." Mrs. Vaughn said in a matter-a-fact tone causing everyone in the room to laugh.

"Yeah, Yeah." Weiss said smiling. "I'll be back soon, I just have to go change. Then we should leave."

"Okay, Sydney you'll be done by then right?"

"Yeah, I'll be done." Sydney said finishing another lock of hair.

Weiss left and Carissa went back into the kitchen with Vaughn.

"You remember Weiss's sister right?"

"Yeah, she stayed with him for a month I think." Sydney said with a laugh. "But great kids though."

"She's found yet another guy supposedly."

"Does Weiss like this guy?"

"He's going to meet him tomorrow."

"Well at least she doesn't live with Weiss anymore. I mean he loves his family, but that house was not meant for two adults and three little girls."

"Yeah, it fits two adults well though."

"So do you just not even go to our old house anymore?" Sydney asked with a laugh. "Has it become a giant closet?"

"One giant closet." Nadia paused. "Actually Weiss invited me to move in with him."

"When?"

"A few days ago"

"Did you accept this offer?"

"Not yet, I think I'm going to though."

"Wow, you two have gotten along so well."

"What's that wow suppose to mean?"

"Nothing." Sydney said innocently.

"Tell me."

"Nothing, we kind of figured you were going to break his heart though."

"Oh thanks, how do you know he won't break mine?"

"Because, this is Weiss. He always ends up heart broken."

"I don't see who could want to break up with him." Nadia said, half now in daydream.

"So you're going to sell our old place?"

"I was hoping to you actually."

"What?"

"Well, for one, it was your house first. Two, I just think it would be more fun living next door and not having to walk a whole block to find my boyfriend when he goes out scavenging for scraps form meals mike cooks."

"Plus that one is a bit bigger, and has a better backyard. Which I want for the twins."

"So you'll talk it over with Vaughn?"

"Yeah, I'll talk it over with Vaughn." Sydney said with a smile.

**

* * *

A/N-** Wow, in my opinion this chapters a bit boring but I've had such writers block I wanted to get though this because I have more ideas for the next day (which ends with the dinner Jack may or may not be attending) 

PLEASE review and tell me what you think.


	17. chapter seventeen

**A/N**- took a while to come out but here it is!

**alias-sydney93001****-** I forget too lol, but I usually catch myself when I go to edit.

**SuperDuck123**- idk who would IM you Liz, I for one never would lol. j/k

**lec****-** well I'm glad when people get the fact I make attempts to be funny :)

**Jinna**- I hope Jack does too. I'm still not sure if he will or not lol.

**ArodLoverus2001****-** Thanks! Review soon!

**Lil Aussie Alias Chick****-** I have wonderful news, my dad fixed it after being annoyed for over a week 24/7. He worked on it for two hours and got electrocuted once. Can I say I love my dad? Lol

**Jess**- Thanks :)

**Joan**- Thanks. Is there some story you don't like? Lol

**brenda-wood**- Thanks, its fine that it took you a bit. I hope you keep reading!

**Aliasa**- aww I love you cause you love it! Lol. Keep reviewing!

* * *

"Hey Mrs. Vaughn." Nadia greeted as she walked inside Sunday morning. 

"Good morning Nadia. You girls have plans today?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry to steal Sydney from you, but we've been trying to get her to go maternity clothes shopping for the last month. The only things she has are a suit for work and one pair of jeans."

"So that's why she was in sweats all day."

"Yeah, so what did they have you doing all day yesterday?"

"You know, just sight seeing. We had fun though."

"I'm glad to hear that. Plus I'm sure there was the every fifteen minute bathroom breaks." Nadia said with a smirk and Carissa laughed, "Oh don't make fun of her."

"I hear people talking about me." Sydney declared walking into the living room where Carissa and Nadia were sitting on the couch.

"And it's not my fault I have to pee every fifteen minutes. Blame your nieces or niece and nephew." Sydney paused. "God I hope we find out soon. That's too much to say."

Nadia and Carissa laughed and Nadia got up grabbing her purse. "Well only five more months Syd, you'll live."

Just as Sydney went to grab her purse Vaughn walked in from outside his cell phone in his hand. "Sydney can I talk to you for a sec."

"Sure, what is it?" She asked casting a glance at his phone as he placed it on the table.

"We'll be right back." Vaughn said to Nadia and Carissa before leading Sydney outside.

"I just got called in." Vaughn said crossing his arms.

"But you're supposed to have the long weekend off."

"We both know defiantly having off means a possibility we will. Not that we defiantly will."

Sydney nodded. "Well then I guess I'll stay here today. We can't leave your mom alone; she'd be bored to death."

"Well… you can always take her with you." Vaughn said casting a glace in the window where Nadia was on the couch once again chattering away with Carissa. "If you don't mind that is." Vaughn added quickly.

Sydney smiled after a moment. "Of course not."

* * *

"I like the purple." Nadia voted as Sydney held out one simple styled long sleeve shirt. 

"Why not black though? I need things for work."

Carissa shook her head and took the black shirt out of Sydney's hand putting it back on the rack.

"You have plenty for work, plus you should be spending more time out of work."

Carissa picked up the purple shirt. "I have to say, these shirts are a million times better than the dresses I wore when pregnant with Michael."

Sydney smiled, "I'm sure they weren't that bad."

"I assure you, they were."

"What about this Syd?" Nadia asked picking up a pink tank top.

"Eh, don't think so."

"Oh come on, why not? It's cute."

Sydney laughed, "Nadia you're not pregnant. This wouldn't fit you."

"I would NEVER encourage you to buy something just so I can borrow it Sydney. NEVER." Nadia said with a smirk putting the top back.

"You mean like that green skirt that only you wore, those white heals, or the orange dress, or the-"

"Okay, that's enough." Nadia said giving in.

"So I see you two share clothes a lot?" Carissa said picking up a jean jacket and adding it to the pile of things Sydney had to try on.

"Once we found out we were close enough in size, well yeah." Nadia said with a laugh.

"And I have to admit, I did take a lot of her clothes, which may or may not still be in my closet."

Nadia laughed. "Will I ever get that black dress back? You know I did like that."

"You should. It's a nice dress."

"Will I get it back?"

"No, probably not." Sydney said not even looking up from the pants she was looking though.

Nadia rolled her eyes and Carissa laughed, "I really hope I'm not intruding on your girls' afternoon."

"No of course not." Nadia said quickly before Sydney cut in, "I'm stuck with my sister next door for God knows how long. This is really the only weekend we have you."

"Oh thanks for making me feel loved Syd." Nadia said pulling out a pair of pants in Sydney's size.

"Eh, you're okay." Sydney said with a wink before heading to try on the clothes.

"So what do you say we head to lunch after this?" Nadia called in as Sydney was changing into the first outfit.

"If Carissa would like to." Sydney responded slinging a shirt that didn't fit over the door for Nadia to put on the rack.

"Sure, where do you girls want to go?" Carissa said taking the shirt for Nadia and putting it back on the hanger properly before hanging it up.

"Oh just to the food court." Nadia said as Sydney came out in a green top and khaki skirt.

"Oh, I've never eaten at one of those."

"You've never eaten at a food court?" Sydney said tuning from the mirror and looking at Carissa wide eyed.

"No, why?"

"Nothing." Sydney said shaking her head and examining the skirt in the mirror once more.

"It's just that I live in the country, I don't really go to the mall." Sydney went back into the stall. "Oh keep that one dear, that's nice." Carissa said quickly, and then continued. "I'm not sure I've been to the mall since I use to have to pick Michael up there."

"Wow." Nadia paused. "Did Michael go to the mall a lot?"

Carissa smiled, "Yes, with all his little friends."

"Little friends?" Nadia questioned with a smirk.

"Yes, he hated me calling them that."

"I bet." Nadia said her smile growing.

Sydney looked out seeing Nadia's smirk, "I know, we're going to torture him later."

After lunch, carrying the bags of maternity clothes, Sydney Carissa and Nadia made for the exit of the mall.

"Well that was defiantly an interesting lunch, some kind of knock off taco, and bad Chinese food in the same lunch."

Nadia laughed, "We knew you'd like it."

"So we'll head home and I'm going to start on dinner."

"Are you sure you don't want any help Carissa?"

"No offence girls, but Michael has told me of your limited cooking skills." Carissa smiled.

Sydney laughed, "Okay then, we'll keep out of your way."

"I do have to teach you how to cook at some point Sydney, my grandchildren are not living on macaroni and cheese alone."

"They can do that in college." Nadia said with a decisive nod of her head.

"Oh no they won't." Carissa said. "I'm teaching them how to cook once they're old enough."

Sydney smiled, "Good, they can cook for me."

"And I'm teaching you how to cook too Nadia."

"Why me? I'll have Sydney, and my niece and other niece or nephew."

"Because, you need to learn how to cook."

Nadia rolled her eyes, "Pretty vague reason Carissa."

"Well that's the reason you're getting."

"Oh!" Sydney said stopping in front of a store. "I'll meet you outside; I just have to grab something."

* * *

"It's amazing we weren't called in today." Sydney said sitting on an Adirondack chair in the backyard. 

"Do you know what Vaughn and Weiss were called in for?"

"Not much. Vaughn sent me a quick e-mail just saying they had to help with a bunch of things in the office. But they should be home tonight in time for dinner."

Nadia smiled, "Eric won't be late for Carissa's cooking, we can be sure of that."

"And he'll drag Vaughn with him."

"Is your dad coming?"

"I hope so. I told Vaughn to remind my father of the time."

* * *

"Jack." Vaughn called out seeing Jack walk over to his desk and Vaughn followed. 

"Sydney told me to make sure you were coming tonight."

"6:30?"

"Yes."

"I'm not sure I can make it. I have a meeting with a contact of mine."

Vaughn paused nodding slowly, his instincts told him Jack was lying. But with Jack you can never be sure.

"Sydney was really hoping you would come." Vaughn reminded him, hoping that would hit Jacks conscience. If he had one… which Vaughn sometimes wondered.

Jack paused staring at Vaughn as if asking, "Are you really trying to make me feel guilty?"

Vaughn stood there trying to put on a brave front and finally Jack nodded giving in.

"I'll really try to make it."

* * *

"Hey Syd." Vaughn said as he walked inside and over to Sydney who was on the couch. 

"Hey. Did you see my dad?" Sydney asked after vaughn leaned over and kissed her quickly on the lips.

"Yeah."

"And?"

"He said he'd try to, but I'm not sure we should count on it Syd."

Sydney nodded then suddenly stood up. "I got something for you at the mall!"

"What?" Vaughn cast a worried look at his mother who shrugged.

"She wouldn't tell me or Nadia what she got."

"Oh, where is Nadia?"

"She went home for a bit." Sydney explained as she went into the bedroom to get Vaughn's present.

"Okay." Vaughn sat down on the couch and soon Sydney emerged with a box.

"What's this?" Vaughn asked as Sydney handed it to him.

"Just a little something I thought you would like."

Vaughn opened the box to reveal a videogame you could plug into the T.V to play.

"It has all the games on it you use to abandon your poor mother for."

Sydney explained with a smirk and Carissa laughed loudly.

Vaughn shook his head, "Thanks Syd, thanks." He said sarcastically.

Sydney smiled, "Your welcome."

With in an hour the games were being played, sure not by Vaughn, but by Weiss who thought having the games was not a joke, but a brilliant idea. Sydney had changed out of the sweats and into some of her new clothes and checked the clock.

6:47 – _Maybe he's late, maybe he's just late. _She thought to herself.

"Should I bring the food onto the counter?" Carissa asked Sydney who was standing by the front window.

Sydney sighed, "Yeah… set everything out."

"I'm sure he's just caught at work Sydney."

"Yeah." _Just like the time he ditched me for dinner a few years ago..._

Weiss and Nadia walked over and Weiss walked over to the food with Vaughn as Nadia walked over to Sydney.

"Don't let him ruin your night Syd."

Sydney nodded slowly. "I know…"

"Come on Syd, this food looks great."

Nadia and Sydney helped themselves to the food before sitting down with everyone else at the table.

After one bite Nadia let out a "mmmm" Then with a wink added "This is how you'll cook Sydney."

"Fat chance." Sydney said with a light smile.

"Why mom, you teaching Syd how to cook?"

"Yes, her and Nadia next time I'm here."

Vaughn smiled and turned to Weiss, "Well, I think this is looking pretty good for us."

"Don't you mean, well my little friend?" Sydney said with a wink causing herself Nadia and Carissa to have to put their food down and laugh.

Weiss sent a confused look to his Vaughn. "What?"

Vaughn turned to his mom, "Do you LIKE them to torture me."

"I'm only getting back for those teen years sweet heart." Carissa said this in such a sweet and serious manor it caused everyone at the table to laugh.

"Oh don't you two laugh" Carissa said pointing at Sydney and Vaughn, "You'll have two in their teens, and I'll be hiding in France." Carissa added a wink allowing herself to laugh at her own joke.

"Can you say summer vacation with grandma?" Sydney said copying Carissa's wink.

* * *

Jack drove aimlessly around town. He could easily say he was held up at work. Not that Sydney would fall for that, but he could make it up to her later. She would understand. Jack had put Carissa though so much already, he couldn't bring any of that back up. Jack drove toward Sydney's house and was soon driving down her street. He slowed as he passed her house and he could see dinner had started. Carissa was sitting down with everyone and they were all laughing, Jack wasn't about to ruin that. He slowly pressed the gas and continued down the street. **

* * *

A/N-** well mi amours, there's that chapter. I hope you liked it. Oh and EVERYONE has to review! Cause I'm going to hit over 100 reviews for one fiction for my first time and I'm really excited lol. So even if you haven't before please do now! 

For the next few weeks it is likely I will be a bit slower getting fiction updates out. Especially this month which I am really busy with final projects and crap. But once summer whoo hoo! Lots of writing (okay we all know that isn't true, I have work and friends and crap but more of my free time will be dedicated to writing). I also have three fictions to update so that can be a bit of pressure to update a lot. So please be patient with me on everything and please keep reading and reviewing!


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N**- Sorry it's taken me a long time to update, I've had a lot of homework to do lately but in three weeks school will be over and I can finally get more writing done.

**Samwise809****- **Thanks, I'm glad you like it. Carissa left for now, but she'll be back in the future.

**KTMO****-**Thanks, please keep reviewing!

**carby89****-**That's fine! Just be sure to keep reviewing now!

**superduck123**- Wow I haven't updated in forever, it was a long time ago you were sick lol.

**lec**- I'm so happy I did! Thanks for contributing.

**ArodLoverus2001**- Originally he was supposed to, but then I had other ideas. It would be interesting if I actually stuck with my plans for one chapter lol.

**Amelia-747****-** looks guilty Yeah I took a little while didn't I? Sorry about that.

**freitazal**- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! Keep reading!

**brenda-wood****- **NOOOOO! No killing Jack, I love him lots and lots, even if he is a crappy decision maker sometimes!

**alias-sydney93001**- You know! Please let me in! I've yet to figure it out!

**eagle219406-** The story's kind of AU for one so I choose to ignore that little scene. (even though its S/V therefore one of my favorites.) Also we don't know if possibly Vaughn made it and Sydney was just stirring it or if it tasted horrible lol. So there are plenty of possibilities, choose anyone you'd like. I really just added it in to attempt to put comedy in.

* * *

"So she'll be fine on the flight back?" Sydney asked as the plane finally flew out of sight. 

"She was a bit nervous, but she'll be fine."

Sydney nodded looking around her slowly as they made their way out of the airport.

"You okay Syd?" Vaughn asked taking her hand.

"Yeah, I feel fine." She replied quietly putting her free hand on her stomach.

"No Syd, I mean about your dad and last night."

Sydney shook her head, "We expected him not to show up Vaughn, it wasn't a surprise."

"He should have been there though."

"My dad should have done a lot of things." She paused, "He'll call later with some excuse and apologize." Sydney said trying not to think about her father anymore.

Vaughn was quiet for a moment before kissing Sydneys hand. "Want to go down to the park and take a walk?"

"Sure" Sydney said happy Vaughn was going along with her little ignore the problem plan.

Sydney and Vaughn followed the trail of the park slowly, avoiding the subject of her father until Sydney's cell phone began to ring.

"It's my dad." Sydney said looking at the screen.

"You going to answer?"

Sydney finger hovered over the number pad contemplating about it for a moment before turning off her phone. "I don't feel like dealing with him now, I'll see him at work tomorrow."

Vaughn nodded wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

Sydney rested her head on his shoulder as they slowly continued down the path.

"Ummm Syd…"

"Yeah?" Sydney asked looking up at Vaughn.

"It's your dad." He said motioning toward a park bench where Jack was sitting next to a woman around his age.

"Who is that?" Vaughn asked watching Sydney squint as she looked over at the woman.

"I'm not sure…" Suddenly Sydneys jaw dropped. "Oh my God…"

"Who is it?"

"Catherine… My old nanny."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I think so."

Sydney watched as her father and Catherine talked angrily with each other.

"They're fighting, so it's defiantly her."

"Catherine!" Sydney called out walking over toward her father and former nanny, with Vaughn following a few steps behind.

"Oh my God, sweet heart!" Catherine declared walking over to Sydney and kissing her on the forehead while putting a hand on Sydney's growing stomach.

Sydney hugged Catherine before beaming "It's so good to see you again." Before looking over to her father and mumbling "Dad" as a greeting.

"I tried to call you." Jack replied.

"Yeah, I know." Sydney said quietly before turning back to Catherine and pulling Vaughn over taking his hand.

"This is my husband Michael." Sydney introduced with a smile.

"It's very nice to meet you dear." Catherine said smiling to Vaughn.

"Sydney can we talk?" Jack asked touching his daughter on the arm.

"Not now dad." Sydney said coldly.

"Now what is up with you two? Jack I thought you said you two got along better now?" Catherine asked her thick southern accent showing she defiantly wasn't from L.A.

"We did…" Jack said slowly.

"Until he stood me up for dinner, again."

Vaughn was a bit thrown back. It wasn't with many people Sydney was so open about her fights with her father, especially right in front of him. But then he realized Catherine had probably been more of a parent to Sydney than Jack or Irina had been, it made sense Sydney was so open.

"Again?" Catherine asked turning back to Jack her arms crossed.

"I had work." Jack said defensively to Catherine.

"Why don't we take this back to the house?" Vaughn suggested meekly, unsure if the three of them would turn around and shoot him.

"There isn't much to discuss." Sydney said coldly before her voice changed completely and she smiled to Catherine suggesting she join her and Vaughn for dinner.

"I'd love to dear." Catherine accepted with a smile.

"Bye dad." Sydney said quickly before walking toward the parking lot just in sight where Sydney and Vaughn were parked.

* * *

"Truth be told, I wasn't sure you two would ever make up. I always hoped you would though." Catherine said taking a bite of the chicken Vaughn had just finished making. 

"We did, I mean we still fight… a lot… but at least we're talking."

"That's always a step." Catherine said with a smile. "Now let's try to get off the subject of Jack, never been the biggest fan of him."

"Biggest fan? You HATED him." Sydney said with a smirk.

"You hated Jack? Yet you still worked for him?" Vaughn asked sitting next to Sydney.

"I loved Sydney more, plus I rarely had to deal with him."

"She always told me how bad she felt for me, being stuck with him as a father. She would promise she would never leave. And even when my father fired her she remained in L.A and I would be able to meet up with her." Sydney said smiling.

"So dear, where do you work now? Last I heard you were going into majoring in Literature."

"I got side tracked… I work at a bank now."

Catherine was silent for a moment studying Sydneys face. "Bank is one of the worst cover jobs they can come up with." She said with a laugh. "And they assign these bad cover jobs to people who you know would never work in them"

"Wait. You knew!" Sydney asked her jaw dropping.

"I had threatened to take you away from your dad, I told him he neglected you and you didn't deserve him. He could either have ended up in court or told me. Sure that didn't stop me from hating him, I always told him he should get a new job that didn't require abandoning his child for weeks at a time. But I understood more."

Sydney looked down placing a hand on her stomach.

"Are you staying sweetie?"

"No" Sydney answered shaking her head.

"It's your choice, just because your father couldn't make it work, doesn't mean you can't." Catherine said hearing the hesitation in Sydney's voice.

"No, I decided I couldn't take that risk." Sydney said trying to sound more certain of what she was saying.

Catherine nodded obviously not believing Sydney's words anymore than Sydney did.

"You could never be like your father Sydney."

"My dad DID love me, he just couldn't show it." Sydney said beginning to get defensive of her dad.

"I know he did. But that didn't matter to you. You were little Sydney, you deserved open love."

"I did. But there's nothing I, or he, can do about that now."

"Yet he stood you up for dinner." Catherine accused.

"He didn't want to ruin the dinner with Mrs. Vaughn."

Catherine suddenly smiled causing Sydney to laugh both of their actions throwing Vaughn off.

"Why do you always do this?" Sydney asked shaking her head not able to wipe the smile from her face.

"Do what?" Vaughn asked suddenly thrown off.

"She gets me to forgive people, so easily."

"It took me a long time to learn that one." Catherine said with a wink. "Now don't think I like Jack at all." Catherine said to Vaughn. "But if he and Sydney can get along, then I'll put up with him, and help her as much as I can."

"Thank you Catherine."

"Now you call your dad in the morning, we'll all have dinner with him at one point. I'm in town for month at the least."

"I'll do that." Sydney said with a nod.

"I can remember, the first time I saw Jack after he got back from his "long business trip". All he wanted to do was see you… But once he did, I think he got scared."

"I remember that day. He walked away as if I had seen him just that morning."

"He showed up at the door and he just said three words in the emotionless voice he has a tendency to use:

"_Where is she?"_

_Catherine stepped back from the door letting Jack in. "When'd you get back? You haven't called more than once a month since you left."_

"_Where is she?" Jack repeated._

"_In the back yard, playing."_

_Jack walked to the back door looking into the backyard where at first he did not see his daughter._

"_Where is she?" He said yet again._

_Catherine walked outside looking around before sighing. "Sydney Anne Bristow how many times have I told you not to climb those trees!"_

_Suddenly a branch moved slightly and Sydney could be seen high up in the tree._

_Catherine stood at the bottom of the tree. "Now come on down Sydney. I don't know how you even get up there."_

_Slowly Jack could see branches move as Sydney climbed down the tree and once close enough jumped safely into her nanny's arms._

"_Look who's back!" Catherine said excitedly to Sydney hiding her contempt for Jack._

"Daddy!" Sydney yelled jumping out of Catherine's' arms and running to her father, whom she hadn't seen since a few weeks after her mothers' funeral. 

"_Hello Sydney." Jack said hugging his daughter awkwardly._

"_Do you want to play with me?" Sydney asked motioning toward the small jungle gym in the back yard._

"_I'm sorry sweetie, I have work to do." Jack said looking up to see the glare Catherine was sending him._

"_Just have fun, I'll come down to see you in a bit." Jack continued touching his daughter on the back._

"_Okay daddy." Sydney said quietly not trying to hide her disappointment._

_Jack stood up and walked inside followed by Catherine._

"_You disappear for a year and all you do is say hello to her!"_

"_I have things I have to take care of, they can't wait."_

"_For God sake Jack, she's your daughter!"_

"_She's perfectly happy right now, she'll be fine."_

"_She wants her father! She's just getting over Laura, that doesn't mean she doesn't need to anymore!"_

"_I have to go." Jack said excusing himself and walking upstairs to his office._

**

* * *

A/N-** Thanks for reading, please review! 


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N-** For oneschools is OVER! (well for the summer)I will be able to update a bit more frequently I'm hoping but I still have a lot I'm doing this summer. Another thing, you cannot imagine how much I struggledto writemost of this chapter. My muse has been MIA for about 3 weeks but I think I've found her again (we'll see when I go to write the next chapter of "Restoring a Family")

Review responses will be posted in my live journal, the link is in my profile.

* * *

"_Why do I have to?" A nine-year-old Sydney whined as Catherine sat her down at the __kitchen table._

"_Because he's your father and it's father's day."_

"_He won't even be here." Sydney mumbled pushing the crayons on the table away from her._

_Catherine slowly pushed the crayons back as she said, "If he's not here then we'll call him sweetie."_

"_I don't wanna." Sydney mumbled crossing her arms._

"_I know he didn't get a chance to take you out for the day-"_

"_Like he promised!" Sydney cut in._

"_-But he does feel bad about it I'm sure."_

"_No he doesn't."_

_Catherine took a seat next to Sydney. "You know what Syd, you're right."_

"_About what?"_

"_You have the worst dad on earth."_

"_I do!" Sydney said amazed her nanny agreed with her._

"_He is a horrible horrible person who doesn't love anyone and is never around."_

"_Well…"_

"_I don't even see why he should get anything on fathers day, he shouldn't even be allowed to be a father."_

"_Cathy…"_

"_I mean if you don't love him then why would you give him something!"_

_Sydney remained silent looking at Catherine and Catherine raised her eyebrows in response._

"_Okayyy." Sydney finally gave in._

"_That's very nice of you sweetheart." Catherine said handing Sydney a black marker and going over to the oven to check on the chicken she had in for dinner._

"I remember that." Sydney said as Catherine finished up her story.

"It was a bit after your father had told me about his job."

Sydney checked her watch, "Dads already left for work." Sydney said attempting to get out of the phone call to her father.

"You'll talk him there though." Catherine said as more of a statement than a question.

"I will…" Sydney mumbled as if she were back in her teens.

Catherine raised her eyebrows.

"I promise." Sydney responded with a smile.

* * *

Sydney sat at her desk typing aimlessly as she watched her dad talk to a group of new recruits in a meeting. Sydney couldn't help but smirk as she saw the terrified looks on half of their faces. As Jack finished up his speech he walked toward the door and was the first one out when he finished. 

"Hey dad, can I talk to you?" Sydney asked biting the bullet and approaching her father.

"Of course Sydney." Jack said walking into a side hallway with his daughter.

"Dad I…"

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it last night Sydney, I got caught up at-"

"No you didn't." Sydney said annoyed at hearing her father start his lie.

"What?" Jack asked caught off guard.

"Dad, I saw you last night. Outside my house." Sydney started off immediately the hormones causing her to become emotional at a time she normally would keep herself under control.

"Sydney…" Jack said quietly seeing Sydney waver out of control.

"You slowed down out there, and just drove off." Sydney said struggling to keep her voice down and not let too much off her emotion though.

"I-"

"You KNEW I wanted you there, you COULD have been there, but you CHOSE not to be!"

"Sydney I-"

"No let me finish!" Sydney yelled then lowered her voice so to attract as little attention as possible. "I was counting on you to come! It's true I knew you probably wouldn't but I asked you to do ONE thing ONE thing! You are perfectly happy to have someone killed to save me but you won't sit though an hour of dinner!"

Jack didn't respond, assuming Sydney was only pausing for breath. And he was right –

"Dad I'm quitting the CIA, I want to still know you! I have a feeling if I didn't go into the CIA and you didn't feel the need to protect me then I would still feel like I did before we worked together! I wouldn't know you at all! I don't want it to go back to that, but it probably will! Just because you don't have to protect me anymore doesn't mean you shouldn't be some kind of a father!" Sydney said quickly the hint of anger in her voice changing to sorrow.

Jack, for one of the first times in his life was left speechless at Sydney's comment.

"Not that I should expect you to be like one. I won't make that mistake again." Sydney almost whispered turning and walking back into the rotunda.

* * *

Sydney practically threw her briefcase on the floor as she walked inside and immediately Catherine turned down the heat on the stove she had been standing over and rushed over to Sydney. 

"What is it sweetheart?"

"I didn't mean to…" Sydney said quietly letting herself fall onto the couch her head in her hands.

"Syd?"

"I talked to him..." Sydney said with a sigh.

"And what did you say?" Catherine said sitting next to Sydney.

"I pretty much told him he isn't a father at all, let alone a good one… I said I would never make the mistake of thinking he would be like one…"

Catherine sighed knowing this wasn't going to be easy to resolve. "You don't feel like that though?"

"Of course not… He's not the perfect father but…"

"You wanted to hurt him, like he hurt you."

"Your making me sound like I'm 15." Sydney said taking her head out of her hands.

"Is that what happened though?"

Sydney sighed, "Yeah… It is…"

Catherine just smiled standing back up and walking back over to the stove.

"I guess I'm going to go apologize now aren't I?"

Catherine turned just smiling before tuning the heat back up and focusing on the meal she was preparing in front of her.

Sydney grabbed her keys and jacket and headed for the door but when she opened it her father was standing there. Sydney stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"Dad…" Sydney said hanging her jacket over her arm and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Sydney please, just listen." Jack said for once the emotion of his voice showing through instead of the normal detached voice he had.

"Dad I-" Sydney started her voice remorseful.

"No Sydney you were absolutely right. I have this tendency only to… I guess you could say conceal my emotions. Maybe it's from what's happened in the past, or way too long of being a spy, but all I know is you're the one who's been effected."

Sydney looked down momentarily before looking up at her father once again.

"I didn't come to dinner because I thought I was protecting you, I couldn't imagine if my presence caused Carissa to have anything against you, or caused pain for you in any way. But what I didn't realize, what I as your father should have realized; was I hurt you more by not being the kind of father I've never been, the kind I should be."

**

* * *

A/N-** I'm so sorry if this was bad, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review. Thanks so much! 


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N**- I wrote this very quickly last night sinceI wanted to update. Just so you knowI skipped a few months because I want to make sure this doesn't too boring.

Please read and take a moment to review!

* * *

Vaughn rolled over groaning as the alarm blared in the morning. "Morning." He mumbled to Sydney as he placed a hand on her 7-month belly. 

"Hmmmm" Was all Sydney responded with as she refused to open her eyes.

"You don't have to go in you know."

"I want to though." Sydney responded blinking her eyes open.

"You have to start taking it easy Syd." Vaughn said propping himself up on his elbow.

"I am!" Sydney said, at first starting to copy her husband but then gave up and laid back down on her back.

"Well you have to take it MUCH easier Syd."

"Don't lecture me." Sydney said half seriously and half jokingly as the hit Vaughn in the face with a pillow.

Vaughn smiled and kissed Sydney on the forehead. "How about you come in late?"

"No, just give me a last week Vaughn, then I promise I'll take it slower."

"Okay…" Vaughn gave in knowing he had no chance against Sydney.

Sydney sat up sighing as she placed a hand on her stomach, "I swear I get bigger every time I look down."

"You're beautiful Syd." Vaughn said leaning over and kissing his wife.

"We should get going." Sydney looked over at the clock.

"Yeah…" Vaughn said rolling out of bed and pulling on a pair of pants and a white shirt. "I'm ready." He said with a smile.

"You suck." Was Sydney's only response before getting out of bed and walking into the bathroom to shower and get ready.

"I'll make breakfast!" Vaughn called in as Sydney started the shower.

As they walked into the rotunda Vaughn could see the glare Jack was sending him.

"I thought you said you were going to get her to lighten up on work." Jack said obviously mad at Vaughn.

"She said she will next week. Giving in was easier than trying to force her to do something."

Jack sighed knowing what his son-in-law was saying was true. Sydney was like her parents, stubborn to the point of self-destruction. "Just watch her." Jack warned looking over at his daughter who was now engulfed in her work.

"I will." Vaughn said right before Jack walked back to his desk.

Sydney and Vaughn walked into their house for lunch and Sydney sat down putting her feet up as Vaughn started pulling things out to eat.

"You don't have to go back."

"You don't have to keep reminding me of that."

Vaughn sighed but before he could apologize Will knocked on the door.

"Come on in Will." Vaughn called as Will let himself in. "And please tell Sydney to slow down."

"Dude, she may be pregnant but I'm still scared of her. Sorry." Will said with a shrug as he walked over and picked up the sandwich Vaughn had made taking a bite.

"You just here to eat our food Will? Or do you have a purpose?" Vaughn asked starting on another sandwich.

"As hard as it is to believe there is a reason I'm here."

"And that reason is?" Vaughn prompted as Will made himself comfortable at the counter and helped himself to a beer.

"I just got a call about a meeting in 20 minutes, you're supposed to come."

"Anything about me?" Sydney asked standing up and taking the 2nd sandwich Vaughn had just completed for himself.

"No Syd, they didn't mention you having to come in."

"Damn it…"

"What's wrong?" Will asked even though the look Vaughn was giving him was practically begging him not to.

"They haven't called me in for anything in just under a month!"

"Syd, They want you to slow down."

"Why the hell do people keep telling me to slow down! God Damn it! Don't they think I can determine what I can and can't do!"

"No Syd, We're just-" Will started, regretting having said the words slow down.

"I bet it was my father. He's probably told them not to have me come in anymore." Sydney turned to Vaughn. "I saw you talking to him this morning, and I know it was about me. Just because I'm pregnant doesn't mean I can't still read lips!"

"Syd, he's-" Vaughn said and putting up his hands.

"Just worried I know!" Sydney yelled sarcastically. "But people can stop trying to control what I do!" Sydney turned back to Will. "I am going to the damn meeting!"

Will took a step back, "Actually Syd, th- they said for me to tell you to take the rest of the day off…"

"What!"

"They said it was mandatory." Will said with another step back.

"Syd." Vaughn started off walking over to Syd and wrapping his arms around her.

"Please just calm down and I'll come back and tell you everything when I get home okay?"

Sydney just glared at him in response.

"I love you." Vaughn said kissing Sydney quickly on the lips.

Vaughn and Will walked outside and Vaughn shook his head, "I can't believe they actually said she can't come in."

"That's because they didn't" Will said simply as he opened his car door.

"What!"

"I lied." Will stated as if it couldn't be any clearer.

"She is going to KILL you when she finds out." Vaughn warned even though he was happy Will had found a way to possibly force Sydney to slow down.

"Yeah well at least she'll be rested when she kills me."

* * *

Sydney chucked the half eat sandwich Vaughn had left behind into the wastebasket. She knew hormones were partially to blame for her little outburst but she had a reason to be sick of people trying to control her didn't she? 

Sydney considered going in anyway but she decided to give in. She was exhausted anyway, she might as well rest so she can go in tomorrow and prove she's able to work just as well as everyone else.

She settled on the couch pulling the book Vaughn had been reading off of the coffee table. Sydney opened to where he had his bookmark and smiled at the picture she saw. It was a picture of her and Vaughn at the hospital the night they had become engaged. She had fallen asleep in the hospital bed with him and one of the nurses who knew they had just become engaged took a picture for them. Vaughn had one framed on his nightstand and Sydney knew the one in his book was the one he carried around with him. Suddenly all ill feelings she had were gone and all she wanted to do was call and apologize.

Sydney jumped off the couch and started to rush to the phone but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw someone out of the corner of her eye. She slowly turned and felt her throat constrict at who she saw.

"Mom!"

**

* * *

A/N-** This is my week of mean cliff hangers, idk why I love them so much… but I do. Actually I already have the rest of this scene written. The reason I added Irina in now was I had to add something else to the fic to make it more interesting (and actually this just adds to something I've has planned since the beginning.) 


	21. Chapter 21

A/N- Sorry this chapters short but I hope you'll still take time to review! And I'd like to thank Liz for updating this for me! (Since I'm having some computer problems right now)

"Mom!" Sydney automatically took a step back and her hand flew instinctively to her stomach.

"Hello sweetie." Irina said calmly with a smile.

"What are you doing here!"

"Well naturally to see you."

"No it isn't." Sydney said squinting and trying to imagine what her mother's motives were.

"My daughter is pregnant with twins, I'm here to see her."

"You always have some other plan. Don't you think I know that by now!"

"Sydney I love you. That's why I'm here." Irina continued to insist.

"No, it can't be." Sydney said surly. "You may think its love. But it isn't."

"Sydney…"

"If you loved me you wouldn't have escaped from CIA custody."

"You have to understand-"

"No, you understand! I never want to see you near me or my family again!" Sydney yelled rage building up inside of her. "No I advise you to leave because I'm going to walk over to the phone right now and call the CIA."

Irina just watched Sydney for a moment before sighing and walking over to the door. "Goodbye sweetie… I will always love you."

Sydney didn't respond before Irina walked out and Sydney was finally able to release the tears that had been building up behind her eyes as she dialed Vaughn's number.

She let out a frustrated sigh as she listened to the phone ring.

"Syd I'm about to walk into the briefing. I swear I'll tell you everything when I get home."

"Vaughn…"

"Sydney? What's wrong?" Vaughn asked suddenly worried.

"My mother was just here…"

After listening to Kendall yell at her for half an hour about not going after her mother, then what felt like hours of teams sweeping the house for any trace of Sydney's mother; everyone except for Vaughn left.

"Are you okay Syd?" He asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

Sydney didn't respond.

"Syd…" Vaughn said quietly wrapping his arms around her from behind. "Please talk to me."

"We're not safe… We'll never be safe…" Sydney mumbled.

"Syd? What do you mean?"

"I don't even know how long she was behind me Vaughn. How are we supposed to protect our children when I can't even protect myself!"

Vaughn sighed. Naturally this question had been nagging him as he was sure it had been bothering Sydney.

"We'll figure it out Syd." Vaughn said but immediately regretted it as Sydney turned around quickly.

"We don't have time! Vaughn I'm due in two months! TWO MONTHS!"

"Syd, calm down…"

"Vaughn I can't calm down! I can't…" Sydney said erupting into tears.

As Vaughn wrapped his arms around her Sydney mumbled an apology into his chest. "I'm sorry I yelled at you today."

"It's fine Syd… We just have to figure this out…"

Sydney stood silently in Vaughn's arms for about ten minutes. They would have gone longer but suddenly there was a loud knocking at the door.

"Syd, you're cells off!" Nadia screamed from the front walk. Nadia had been out with Weiss for the day and Sydney's guess was Nadia had no clue about everything that had happened.

Sydney walked slowly over to the door and opened it. Once seeing the look on her sisters face the smile immediately faded from Nadia's. "Syd what's wrong?"

Sydney contemplated for a moment how she should say it, but then decided straight out was the best way. "Mom was here."

"What?" Nadia said confused as she walked inside.

"I turned around and she was standing there…"

"Is everything okay?"

"I got her to leave. The CIA has already searched the area and made sure she didn't bug anything."

"Then why do you look so worried?"

"Because… It easily could have been someone who was out to hurt me… and what if that happens in two months when we have newborns in the house."

Nadia tried to give a supportive smile, "Syd we are all going to do everything we can for these two." Nadia placed and hand on Sydney's stomach, "And though I can't promise anything I'm pretty sure their worst problem will be having to see uncle Eric eat a hamburger in one bite."

Sydney couldn't help but smile, even if that nagging part was still there, she had once again gained control over it.

"So Nadia, why were you racing over here?" Sydney asked suddenly remembering how loud Nadia had yelled for Sydney to answer the door.

"Oh it was nothing Syd…"

"Come on Nads, you were yelling pretty loud for it being nothing."

"This probably isn't the time…"

"Nadia." Sydney pressed.

Vaughn smiled at seeing Sydney having calmed down and walked up behind her once again placing his arms around her. "Tell her Nadia, or I will."

"Wait you knew?" Nadia asked suddenly turning to Vaughn.

"Of course I knew!"

"And you didn't tell her?"

"No, he asked me not to."

"Can someone fill me in!" Sydney said looking to Vaughn then back to Nadia.

"Well…" Nadia said the smile returning to her face. "Me and Eric are engaged."

Sydney quickly pulled her sister into a hug but felt torn. Half of her wanted to forget the whole Irina thing and quickly spend the whole night drawing up wedding plans with her little sister. But at the same time she knew that was impossible. Her mother had reminded Sydney she had just two months to find a way to protect her children.

"Syd… Sydney." Nadia called and suddenly Sydney had realized she had zoned out. "Do you want to go find her?" Nadia asked her face suddenly back to being serious.

"No… She's probably half way to China by now…"

"Then what are we going to do Syd?"

Sydney sighed then smiled to Nadia, "We're going to have a look at this ring he got you."

A/N- While I'm trying to end this fic I'm mainly trying to set things up for the sequel. And there are just certain points I need to hit. (so if things seems kind of random, they'll make more sense later)


End file.
